Captured Heart
by Kiki Aries
Summary: Saints Row is full of gun toting, business entrepreneurs who take what they want when they want throwing caution to the wind. But what happens when one of the hardest Saints falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Saints Row 1 and 2 are not owned by me, I adapted the story to my taste, as there is a female runner in the first game, like it should have been, no offence Volition, Inc (the creators of said game)

Ok so read and it should make since, it's a love story, in some twisted fantasy of my mind. I do hope you like it; let me know what you think.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Purgatory was quiet, unusual – yes, but no one was around… nobody, and that suited Li just fine. It had been a long time since the place was empty and she relished the peace it brought. She went to her room and changed into a very sexy cat costume with a stunning pair of black heels with a glittered heel; shimmering hose leading to fur adorning her hips and behind.<p>

More of the sheer shimmery material about the back and torso black fur accented the top of her large breast the same material covered her arms, and around the neck of the outfit donned the same black fur. It had a medium sized bow of red satin on the back where the long floor length tail attached and one the neck of the costume – holding a medium silent bell as a collar. She had a cat eared hat and clawed gloves to complete the outfit.

Li's next destination was down to the stereo system to plug in her mp3 player, she was about to do something she had not done in years.

The stripper pole in the middle of the floor called to her, she sashayed over to it and twirled around it as the music began. Singing one of her favorite songs 'Pet me Poppa' dancing around the room, she had a beautiful voice- which echoed around the HQ and it saddened her that she never got to use it other than in privet.

It had been eight years since she joined the Saints, five of them spent in a coma due to the former leader.

Li swayed and bounced as she danced around the room hopping on the bar from the barstool twisting her hips enjoying herself acting as if she was on stage in front of a large audience. Lost in her own world she continued on to another of her favorites 'Daddy' – as it started to play next, she slithered of the bar and around the room singing her heart out.

Sexy, graceful, her exotic looks and a voice of an angel she heard it many a time and she - the front woman of the Third Street Saints did not want any of this at the time, she had other plans, to be a singer like Aisha, it was out of courtesy she wore the Saints purple.

Julius Little saved her life those many years ago….

* * *

><p><em>Li was walking home from a gig at a local nightclub, it was a warm autum evening, she was fifteen at the time and she needed the money - holidays were coming up her grandmom, a retired teacher had took her in from the time she was a baby. Li had to work in this town, if she had to sing and dance for it then so be it. Walking the streets in a pair of oversized jeans and baggy hoodie she made her way home, she lived in a rough part of town and she knew well enough to protect herself. <em>

_Walking up the street just a few blocks from her house she passed as phony watch sales man, shaking her head politely as she continued her trek home. Li had gotten to the corner she was stopped by a hooker on who blocked her path._

_"Girl when you gonna stop fuckin' around and start slingin' dat sexy ass of yours?" The woman said rather rudely._

_Taking her honey colored eyes from the battered pavement she looked to see it was someone she knew, Cathy, Li use to watch her kids when she was thirteen and stopped after -her jon at the time tried to recruit her._

_"You scared me Ms. Cathy, I'm just heading home how is Rashad and Ivory?" The girl smiled up at the older women._

_"They good baby, you should stop by one day and say hey. Oooh I gotta go, bye baby girl." And she headed to a very expensive looking car that stopped close to them._

_Returning her attention to getting home once more, she heard from across the street a few gang members, VK (Vice King) talking about a Westside Rollerz tag on their turf. She watched as another group the owners of said tag walked up on the unknowing gang and began questioning them._

_Things soon turned ugly as the two groups started to fight. One pulled his knife and went to lunge as a third group pulled up in a low-rider, Los Carnales, then soon the sidewalk was covered in blood. _

_Li ran as the gunfire was going off and was almost hit by the Carnales car as it was making its getaway. She was dazed by the incident, laying on the pavement near the wrecked car, shortly she sat up to clear her head and continue to make her way home hopefully without further issues._

_That was until she heard a gunshot on her left, and then a second gunshot soon her honey eyes widen in horror as she was staring down the barrel of a Vice 9 pistol._

_Li closed her eyes tight and heard a third shot, hearing a body hit the ground she was scooped up by a dark skinned man in a black leather jacket with a royal purple shirt beneath, black backwards drivers cap to match. _

_"You ok girl?" he started to carry her over away from the carnage, short time later the car that tried to run her down blew up, the man checked her told her she was to be ok and introduced her to the man behind him._

_"This is Troy, you can thank him later."_

_Troy nodded his head in her direction, "Hey."_

_The older man started to state that there is a war going on and that the streets are no longer safe, the gangs are at each other's throats._

_"Yo, we need to go. Now ain't the time to be recrutin'" Troy demanded._

_The man looked behind him, "In a minute, we need all the help we can get." He turned back to Li "If you want to be part of the solution then meet at the church on Third Street." _

_With a wary nod of her auburn head, she agreed._

* * *

><p>Li danced around singing to her heart's content, not noticing the tall, well built, tanned tattooed Asian standing at the top of the stairs, smirking - making his way down to sit in front of the statue of the Saint of All Saints.<p>

He watches with profound interest as he rest his elbows on his knees and raises a curious eyebrow over his ever present eyeglasses.

He is use to seeing that tight little body wrapped in the most expensive cloth money could buy. Suits hugging her luscious curves, a fedora tilted covering her eyes, the seer intimidation she harnesses astounds him.

The Saints know her as their kick ass, ball rippin, don't question my judgment leader, she collected the flags of her victims and her body count matches that of his own, but why in the hell is this women acting a fool alone? This was a side nobody _ever_ got to see.

He remembers the day they first met, the first time she proved to be his match.

* * *

><p><em>Li walked over to the church to properly thank the men that saved her the other night, she walked up on some rally of the two men who saved her with a sea of other purple clad companions. <em>

_Standing a listening a while to the man in the black leather jacket the crowd started to cheer, when a man eyed her then called up to the leader standing on the stairs._

_"Yo, who the fuck is this?" the two-toned haired man pointed at her._

_His hair is what caught her attention – the tips of his hair where dyed white and the rest a jet black, then his face, handsome, but he kept his eyes hidden by the rectangular shades he wore. Then his body, Li caught herself and she felt her mouth was open a little too long, while assessing the man that slightly insulted her._

_Shaking her thought, "Fuck you!" she stated glaring at him in irritation._

_"She is someone Troy and I saved last night, figured she would roll with us." The leader stated._

_The 'skunk' looked between the man and herself, "You know as well as any, those who roll wit us, needs to get canonized." He punched his fist into his hand with a pleased grin on his face._

_Li soon found herself surrounded by the men and women that were just a few moments ago listening to their leader._

_'Shit, Li what did you get yourself into?'_

_Li looked around and prepared for the onslaught, a series of kicks and punches flew at her from various directions, and she managed to jump, duck, and return several taking only two hits from the sixteen persons out there, those two hit came from the 'skunk' himself._

_Julius called it quits when she received a blow to the back, "Alright, that's enough."_

_Troy helped her to her feet, "Everyone has to go through it."_

_The skunk leaned in close to her ear, "Blood in, blood out." Li caught him in the jaw with a sound right hook. _

_He watched as the girl walked away with Julius and Troy, wondering what a little girl like that learned how to fight. Several of the members stood laughing at the fact that Gat got decked by the newcomer._

_"Fuck ya'll, I'll get you back for that, just wait." He hollered after them, she promptly gave him the finger as her response._

_Ever since that day they bickered about everything, her driving, her shooting, he went as far as tripping her in the middle of a gunfight with some bangers from the VK._

* * *

><p><em>Six months in she got the feel of how things operated... <em>

_Li was making money quickly, she sent her grandmom away from the old house they use to live to a hotel room on the beach, she made sure she left her money enough for whatever it was she wanted. Li was also gaining respect as the top killer of the Saints. She left the lounge life, the same day she was canonized, and decided that she could do a little better with her appearance now that she could afford it besides it was her birthday. She headed to the salon and got a full makeover, she had her hair done, manicure/pedicure, and makeup was on point. _

_Then she took herself shopping, she brought herself a purple mini skirt – showing off her lovely well toned legs, she purchased a black pair of ankle strap heels, along with a purple short sleeved polo shirt and argils purple and black – deep v-neck sweater vest._

_Li brought a ton of clothes, sexy underwear and shoes, with jewelry and other accessories to match, and feeling right proud of herself she headed to her home nearest the church and unloaded her items, walking over to the HQ she made her way to Johnny Gat's office, he had been looking for her._

_"You needed me Gat?" she stood in the doorway to his office, it was covered in posters of a scantily clad Aisha, he was sitting with his feet on the desk, polishing his guns._

_When he looked up he, for the first time in his life at a loss for words, she was breathtaking. She wasn't dressed up, but she wasn't wearing her normal tomboy clothing either, he didn't think that many curves lived on the human body other than Aisha's and that body was posted all over his walls._

_However, Li was not showing too much skin, the half-breed, light skinned, five foot six, lethal weapon that was his road dog, when they weren't trying to kill each other._

_He realized she could meet him or anyone in a gunfight and knock some shit outta dudes bigger than her, he respected that. She is intelligent and cute, but now… nah… now she was beautiful and she carried it well, very well. He scanned her up and down as she stood waiting for an answer. _

_"Gat?" she called to him again._

_"Huh… oh yeah, let's roll, I promised to help Ish wit some shit." He went to get up but realized his pants grew a little to snug. "Uhh… go start the car, I'll be there in a minute."_

_With a simple non-chalet "Ok. But hurry up its my B-Day and I need to see my grandmom." Li shrugged and headed to the car her heels clicking on the stone floor of the church._

_Johnny moved the gun in his hand to the desk he was sitting at, to gather his recent discovery, he seen plenty of females and never got the reaction he just had. Hell even Aisha had given him his own special 'rise'. Shaking it off he left to help Ish._

* * *

><p>So lost was she in her own thoughts, crazy thoughts that even in a coma she couldn't shake, everything that had happened to her during her advancement with the Saints she was still did not think in a million years Johnny was jealous of Troy.<p>

Li remembered it clearly….

* * *

><p><em>Troy had seen her a few days before when she left with Johnny to the King's record studio, he watched her walk out of the church and into Johnny's Venom. <em>

_"Damn she looks good." Troy smirked as she took a seat in the car, Johnny came out a moment later and they pulled off._

_A few other members of the Saints had noticed her too and waited until she was out of earshot- for fear of getting fucked up._

_Troy called from the archway, "Nah yo, I'm askin her out." Troy being the higher rank than the soldiers are, they had to respect that._

_A few days later, Troy found her in Julius's office going over some plans for the next attack, on Los Carnales with Dex, hovering over her shoulder._

_"Li." The both of them looked up._

_"Yeah, wazup Troy?" She asked as raised an eyebrow._

_Troy licked his lips, "Can I talk to you a sec?"_

_"Yeah sure, gimmie a few." She waved the papers in her hands and saw him step out of the doorway._

_"Aight I'll be out front." He called behind him._

_Johnny heard him and watched as he walked past his office. 'Fuck this dude up too.' Johnny went back to cleaning his guns. Few seconds later Li stopped in front of his office talking with one of the soldiers , he looked up knowing it was her he heard her coming up the hall, the guy she was speaking with nodded to what she asked and watched her walk away… hard. Hell Johnny couldn't help but stair, she had on a pair of tight black low rider skinny jeans and a purple camisole top with purple heels to match._

_"Daaaaamn, she got a phat ass." The dude said watching, not noticing Johnny shooting him rocks from his chair._

_Johnny cleared his throat and the kid scurried to his assigned task. Johnny left the office following behind, he stood in the shadows of the archway listening close to what the two of them were saying._

_"Sup, Troy you need to talk?" Li said as she came down the stairs towards Troy._

_"Yeah I uhh.. I wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat or hit up a movie." He was looking at the ground with his arms folded kicking a rock near his foot._

_"A date, you are asking me out?" _

_Johnny started to laugh, it was funny she could kick his ass seven ways from Sunday and what surprised him the most was her answer._

_"Yeah, what time?"_

_Troy looked up grinning, "How about now, I'm Jonesn for a Freckle Bitches Fun Bag." _

_Li laughed, "You know that shit will kill you one of these days, I'm not dressed let me go…"_

_Troy stopped her mid sentence, "Nah, you look good the way you are." He said as he slipped a hand on the lower part of her back leading her away._

_"Thanks." She said quietly, and the two of them hopped into a Socialite and drove off._

_Johnny had the same thoughts the other day, and now he was confused as hell as to why he is feeling the way he do and he got Aisha waiting for him at home. _

_Aisha is classy she can get ghetto when she need to but something about Li makes his dick hard for no good reason. He headed back to his office to clean up and then home hopefully the drive and Aisha will clear his heads._

_The next day Johnny cornered Troy in his office, Johnny couldn't shake Li from his mind and the time he spent with Aisha was comforting, but he kept seeing Li when he looked into his on again off again girlfriend._

_"Troy, the hell up wit you and Li?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I'm askin that's why."_

_"What concern is it of yours, you got Aisha."_

_Johnny looked at Troy through his black shades and if looks could kill, Troy would at least be injured in the glare._

_"Don't do shit to hurt her, or I'll fuck your skinny white ass up." Johnny shouldered past Troy opening the door to Li staring him in the face a raised tapered eyebrow and a hand on her hip._

_"I can look out for myself, you know." She glared at Johnny, she could see his dark eyes through his glasses from the light the windows gave, he closed his eyes and walked away without another word._

_Li watched him leave then was distracted as Troy walked up to her and planted a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go, I'm hungry."_

_"Stupid, you always hungry." She smiled as they headed to grab something to eat._

* * *

><p><em>Three years had gone by and Johnny kept his distance, except her birthday of course, unless it was necessary that he and Li had to go on missions for Julius. Li cleaned up the neighborhoods and took over massive territories. <em>

_Julius seemed to get a little resentful towards Li as she was doing what he never could. Julius stayed out of sight most of the time he wasn't about to show how he felt, the girl could kill him with a look, he gave her the power and skills to be the perfect weapon, the power he wanted._

_Troy and Li, to Johnny's understanding where to meet at the Mayor __Alderman Richard Hughes yacht, Johnny had a feeling something wasn't right, he couldn't shake it and Aisha could tell he was greatly disturbed._

_"Baby what's wrong, its Li right, you need to call her if you feeling something." Aisha rubbed his shoulder and reached to hand him his cell._

_Johnny never told Aisha how he felt and she assumed that it was brotherly love for the girl, when deep down he wanted her, Aisha understood his lifestyle but, she wasn't the type to go run with him shooting shit up she lacked the fight the raw unbridled rage, Li had that and he felt in his heart that she and he would be perfect together. But this feeling was gnawing at him and he couldn't stand it. _

_Sighing he dialed her number, she picked up on the second ring,_

_"Sup, Gat?" she was listening to one of Aisha's songs._

_"I was calling to see if you aight, I got this feeling something ain't right." He did his best to not sound like a man in love and worry for her safety._

_"Gat, things are cool, Troy was supposed to meet me, but he couldn't make it. I'm heading to the yacht now. I'll hit you up later I see it." Li hung up._

_"Troy ain't wit her." 'Fuck, I hope she'll be ok.' He said to Aisha as he thought to himself._

_"That girl can handle anything, You coming to bed?" Aisha seductively wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear._

_"Yeah I be there in a sec."_

_Aisha left to the bedroom and Johnny sat fighting with himself over why Troy would not be there. He went to bed and took his frustrations out on Aisha; or rather, Aisha took out his frustrations – seeing as though he was still recovering from his injury._

* * *

><p><em>Dex was packing up paperwork into his duffle bag, stopping for a second he look at his watch and smiled to himself. He looked over once more at the desk he was leaving and saw a picture of Julius, Li, Troy with his hand around Li's waist and Johnny with himself kneeling in front of Li. He smiled in memory and threw the frame in the trash. He quickly left out the abandoned church. <em>

_Troy was standing outside of the police station hold his badge in one hand and a picture of him and Li in the other, placing the picture in his pocket he clipped the badge on the inside of his jeans to hide it and made his way over to the docks to meet up with Li._

_Julius watched from the shadows as Li pulled up and heading over to the awaiting boat, he moved closer to get a better view, tracking the young woman's movements, as the Mayor spoke to Li he could see her distain for the older man increase. Hughes said something along the lines of money offering. _

_Julius knew time was ticking and he got out of there quick. He hopped in his car and drove away, feeling slightly guilty to leaving the girl to her fate, but what could he do, she had too much power and he was too old._

_After he turned the corner he saw Troy coming from the opposite way he watched as Troy parked his car and got out, a second later there was an explosion Julius continued around the corner pulling over he closed his eyes in apology, he patted the bag of money and drove to his hide out._

* * *

><p><em>Troy sped up parking his car on the opposite side of the street when he saw Li's car, stepping out he figured that he would come clean with her she would understand and hopefully wouldn't kill him for lying to her. With a smile, he closed the door, taking a step forward, his worst nightmares shown in a cloud of fire in front of him. In that instant, she was gone.<em>

_Running over to access the damage, he called the police to have them send over a squad and fire department. Troy then called Johnny…_

_"Yo, Johnny." Troy's voice cracked, after he picked up, he had tears in his eyes. _

_The sound of sirens and yelling was heard in the background._

_"Fuck you want?" Johnny was annoyed to hear Troy calling him._

_"I got some bad news." Troy was trying to contain the sobs._

_Johnny was far from liking how this conversation was going, "The fuck is it Troy!" Johnny hissed as he hobbled outside as to not wake Aisha._

_"She's gone. Oh God." Troy was crying and Johnny froze, his heart stopped._

_Johnny looked at the phone and his infamous temper started to flair. He calmly asked once more what the man on the other end of his cell said._

_"Fuck you say?"_

_"Li is dead, t-t-the yacht blew up. I was coming to … Oh God, I was coming to meet her and, she's gone."_

_Johnny was crying and he didn't know it, his heart sank he closed his eyes, _

_"I'm coming for you Troy." he pushed the end button on his cell and he sat out in the summer night, his blurred eye staring at the night sky._

* * *

><p>Li finished her dance, she felt eyes watching her, she turned to see Johnny watching her.<p>

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough." He got up coming down the stairs towards her.

Li folded her arms looking down to her right, she felt Johnny place his finger on her cheek and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Li's heart quickened as she looked into his unshielded eyes, she felt her face burn with fever.

"Johnny… no." she slipped away from him and headed to her room for a shower and change of clothing.

Johnny stood there a while as she ascended the stairs, he heard her door close, he sat on the couch propping his feet on the stripper pole platform.

"Fuck am I thinking?" he rubbed his face and berated himself again, he had gotten over her or so he thought.

* * *

><p><em>When she came barreling through the courtroom door landing on the security guard to rescue him, he all but pissed himself. He found out that she wasn't dead in a coma after he went on a rampage after Troy, because of his feelings he got his ass caught and landed him in prison, relieved she wasn't dead but still laid up in the pen wasn't good either. She had the look of worry flash in her eyes as she grinned at Johnny quickly. <em>

_"Fuck took you so long?" he smiled relieved as he un-cuffed himself._

_"Fuck you, you ready to roll?" she handed him a gun and they left trails of security guard bodies from the courtroom to the front door. _

_"Ish would kill me if I got the chair." He said once outside in the bright spring morning, as they drove to Forgive and Forget._

_Li paused for a second after they pulled out of the drive through. "You and Ish still together?" she asked trying not to sound a little saddened._

_"Yeah, Troy is the chief of Police, King wrote a Biography, and I don't even want to talk about Dex." Johnny finished._

_As they drove to Aisha's he noticed after he mentioned Troy her attitude changed, as well as minor physical changes, her hair was longer and she had a murderous glint in her eye, mixed with utter confusion as her eyes scanned the city they drove through._

_Li knitted her beautiful arched eyebrows and with a sinister grin looked over at the man sitting next to her, "I might have to pay him a little visit once I settle in." _

_"Li… it's good to have you back. Happy Birthday." He confessed he was extremely happy to see her and he wanted so much to take her in his arms, but he had to force that down._

_Li looked over at him for a long moment 'He remembered?' "Thank you, and Happy Belated to you." She gave a half smile._

_They pulled up a while later in the driveway exited the car and entered the house._

_"Beer?"Johnny offered._

_"Yeah." Li shrugged._

_"Johnny who are you talking to?" came a familiar voice from up the stairs._

_"Why don't you come down and find out?" he said as he tossed a beer to his comrade._

_They sat on the couch as the woman continued to complain about Johnny's rude behavior._

_"Why couldn't you just tell me who… Oh my God!" Aisha came down stopping in mid sentence, she rushed over to give the woman a hug tears streaming from her eyes._

_"We thought you were dead, I can't believe it. Something is different about you." She said as she pulled away._

_"Well coma does that to a person." Li stated with a grin. "Can I crash here for a few?" _

_Johnny took a drink, "Yeah we got planning to do and first is getting a base of operations."_

_Aisha turned from Li after giving her the ok to camp there until she found a place, "And where were you planning on doing that?" _

_Both Li and Gat looked around the house._

_"Oh no." Aisha got up _

_"But its spacious."_

_"No."_

_Li grinned slightly, "And the color is very soothing."_

_"NO!" and she turned and headed up to fix the spare bedroom._

_Gat looked over at Li who was giggling, "Don't worry I think I know a place we can go tomorrow morning. Cool?"_

_Li nodded her agreement._

* * *

><p>Li stepped out of the room and headed to the elevator, Johnny was in the office across the hall.<p>

"Li where you going?" he came to the doorway and leaned on the frame.

Li was dress to the nine, she was in a black pair of dress slacks and open toed heels, she had a purple dress shirt under a black dress blazer, her hair was pulled up into a sophisticated bun. She wore a platinum Italian horn pendant on her fine platinum chain around her slender neck and driving gloves, that indicated she was going to use her gun.

"I'm going to pay the Chief of Police a visit." She stated calmly.

"Oh… want me to go with you?"

"No. I got this." She said as she headed to the elevator.

Johnny watched as she stepped in and turned to face him with a sad grin on her face.

"You strapped?" he called after her.

"No."

* * *

><p>The doors closed leaving him longing to go after that crazy woman, "Why ain't she strapped?" he knew she would be alright and went back into his office, not soon after he heard the elevator signaling there is someone else coming in, it was the Saints noisily returning back.<p>

Li made sure that they worked to protect the city and have normal job, despite the fact they are the most notorious gang known. Taking out the Son of Samedi was a cakewalk, she is currently working on wiping the smug Ronin out now.

* * *

><p>Li drove to the police station in her black Venom Classic, thinking the whole time about Johnny and his lingering touch, "He is with Aisha." She kept telling herself, she parked the car in the spot next to the Chief of Police spot. She entered as asked for directions to the man who let her 'die'.<p>

A knock came on the thick door to his office,

"Enter." He called from his desk, putting the picture of he and Li away in the upper desk drawer, when he looked up his mouth fell open.

"Well, well, well Troy Bradshaw once busting caps in fools asses, to chief of police. You look like shit." She said as closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair across Troy.

"You look beautiful." He managed to get out.

"What else is new?" she shrugged off his compliment folding her arms as she crossed her legs glaring at the man who replaced Johnny, less than more, she never slept with him, and now she is glad she didn't.

"I kept you alive, I… we thought you died in the explosion." He admitted

"And kept the scum off Johnny while he was locked down, why guilt?" she started to get angry.

"I cared, I was late cause I had to deal with shit here, I rushed to see you…" he paused she didn't blink it was unnerving, she boring into his soul, he continued on "to tell you I had been working undercover."

"I should of known that day when we were hijacking the truck and you said something along the lines of… "I should of paid more attention in hot-wiring class?" she stood up and came face to face with Troy.

"Li… I know no words can explain my actions…" he started to stammer.

"You used us… You used me!" Li hissed as she raised her right hand and slapped the shit out of him so hard not only did he have a burning red hand print across his face, he swiveled in his chair to face the door once again.

Tears flowed from her eyes she gritted her teeth as she looked down at the overweight, balding police chief. Grunting her frustration for not bringing her gun to shoot him, she headed to the door opening it considerably.

"Li… I will do my best to keep my boys off of you." He said holding his cheek.

"You have no choice, it is either that or deal with me." And she closed the door behind her and left the man alone in his office.

* * *

><p>Li headed to her penthouse near the shore, she parked her car in the garage and made her way up to the top floor, she unfastened her jacket throwing it and her gloves on a chair she grabbed a bottle of champagne from the fridge and a flute glass from the rank. Snatching her keys and cell, she locked up and made her way to the helipad on the top of the building.<p>

Li sat drinking in tears as she over looked out to the sea, she was sitting so long she drank nearly half the bottle, she was still thinking of Troy and the shit he pulled, and how Julius led her to slaughter, she had to go after him, no doubt. Li screamed in frustration throwing the glass listening to it shatter, still pissed she chucked the champagne bottle over the side of the building as hard as she could.

Sobbing that she missed five years of her life because of this gang, now turned family she laid back with her eyes closed, her head was spinning from the alcohol and the cool summer breeze was helping slightly.

Li had dozed off for a while she woke when she heard someone walking up stopping just before stepping on her hair, as it was sprawled over the asphalt of the helipad. Opening her eyes to an upside down Johnny with his hands stuffed into his pockets, and shaded resting in his shirt.

She sat up and he helped her up, she dusted herself off and shook the dirt from her hair she needed a shower, not a word was spoken between the two for several minutes. Li walked past Johnny without a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, bracing her back he looked into her honey eyes, and she met his dark brown gaze with fire.

"Let me go Johnny, I can't do this now." She was horse and her throat was dry.

"Why, because of Troy?" he continued to hold his gaze and her, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her soft hair.

She shook her head no as best she could with him locked in her mane.

"If he was a man, he wouldn't of let you walk on that yacht alone." Grinding his teeth as he spoke, remembering the call he received those many years ago. "I wouldn't of let you go alone, had it not been for me getting shot I would have been there." He let her go frustrated, he started to pace.

"Johnny…" Li hung her head as she continued to listen to him rant.

Johnny was furious, he was screaming, "I got locked up because of him, I went after him the second I got better, and I fucked up. I Johnny Gat slipped!"

He turned to face her and he didn't reach out to touch her, "I fuckin love you, I have loved you for eight fucking years! I flipped when that mutahfucka called and told me you were dead. Shit a part of me died that day and I went after him!" He pounded his chest, his face scrunched in frustration. "You died on me twice, once when the Rollerz got you and Lin, and then on that fuckin yacht."

Li could hear the pain in his voice, but she knew they could not be together; it wouldn't be fair to Aisha.

"Gat, you have a good woman waiting for you at home. She needs you." Li's heart tugged hard as she said that, it hurt her to say it but it was true, for the five years she been out of the game he had Aisha by his side.

"She may be good but your better, _I_ need you." Johnny's rage subsided and he left Li standing on the helipad while he went home to Aisha.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Li headed inside to her penthouse and took a long shower and dressed for bed, she was alone again this time with her thoughts, she curled up with a stuffed bear and drifted off to sleep.<p>

Morning came in the luxurious apartment her phone vibrated on the nightstand; she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Li said in a groggy voice.

The sound of wind whipping and horns blared through the speaker of the phone, "We need to wipe the remaining Ronin out today, get dressed, and head over to Ish's." Gat hung up.

Li drug herself out of the bed and into the bathroom; she splashed some water on her face, brushed her teeth, combed, and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a bun. She then went to her closet pulling a pair of black skinny jeans and a short-sleeved purple polo shirt out, she grabbed a pair of black tennis shoes and once dressed she placed her cell and keys in her pocket.

Li met Johnny near the house and they parked in the driveway of the home he shared with Aisha, the door was cracked when they walked up. Johnny poked his head inside and called for Aisha, it was dark due to the curtains being drawn.

"Ish you in here?" he flipped on the lights.

"JOHNNY IT'S A TRAP!" Aisha's voice called from her place in the livingroom, she was tied to a chair, but no sooner than she gave her warning Jyunichi severed her head from her body.

There wasn't anything the two of them could do, it happened so fast. Gat launched himself at Jyunichi, they fought Gat was blinded by rage, his head was in the game but, he wasn't truly there, Jyunichi stabbed Gat in the middle of the fight.

Hearing gat grunt in pain made her turn her attention to Gat as he laid on the floor holding his side, Jyunichi raised his sword in an attempit to kill Johnny, she made short work on the last Ronin before shooting in the bald man's direction to halt him from finishing her friend.

Li took out the remaining Ronin that littered the house and rushed to Gat's side, making sure he was well enough, she ran out the back door on Jyunichi heels. She was too slow, she lost him, running back in the house she helped Gat up got him out of the house, and put him in the passenger side of her car, on the way to the hospital, she called Shaundi, Pierce, and Carlos to inform them of Gat's situation, and locate Jyunichi.

She swerved in and out of the cars heading to the hospital once there she opened the passenger door trying to help the paling man out.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, HE HAS BEEN STABBED!" Li called to the hospital doors, two ambulance drivers rushed out with a gurney and helped her to get him in the hospital.

Singing the last of the paper work that admitted Gat, Li pick up her phone once more this time to Troy,

"Troy Aisha's been murdered, can you get her body from her house."

"My fucking God… yeah I'm on it… you alright?" he heard dead air for a few seconds.

"Yeah, Johnny was stabbed." She sniffed, "I gotta go, thank you." She gave the address to the house and hung up sobbing.

* * *

><p>An hour later her Lieutenants arrived to find her with her head in her hands and totally disheveled her hair was unraveling from its bun and blood caked to her clothes and arms.<p>

Shaundi rushed over dropping to her knees in front of Li, "You ok Boss…"

Carlos chimed in "How is he, was it serious?"

Li looked up from her hands, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her nose was red, and she shrugged shaking her head no. Just then, a doctor Brooks came out of the double doors two doors away from where the group was sitting.

"Ms. Li?" the older man asked

Li stood up the others right behind her.

"Mr. Gat is fine the wound missed all major organs and he pulled through just fine." The Dr. smiled as he wiped his hand on a sanitation cloth.

Li's knees buckled slightly, "Is he awake, can he have visitors?" she asked very concerned.

"Just a few people for now, he is just waking up, follow me." Dr. Brooks started to walk away.

Li turned to the group behind her, "Stay here I'm gonna see if he is ok, I'll be back shortly."

She followed the Dr. to Johnny's room, he was laying there looking so peaceful, something she never saw him do.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes and saw Li looking at him with absolute worry. She gave a weak smile.

"Hey you alight?" she put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah I'm good, doc says I should be back to murdering in a few days." He grinned sleepily.

"That's good, I have the others looking for that bastard and I need you at one hundred percent." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Get some rest I'll be back in a few days." She whispered against his skin.

"What about Ish's…." he couldn't continue he started to growl under his breath.

"I got it under control, get better, I will arrange the funeral." She kissed his forehead once more and left to meet with the others waiting for her in the lobby.

"Let roll out, I got things to handle. Johnny's is going to want the Ronin's heads and I am going to make sure he has a clear shot."

The four of them headed out of the hospital and to the Saints HQ in the Bavogian Plaza of the Red Light district.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaundi, Pierce and Carlos, thought their beloved boss lost her mind, she didn't call, come home or stop by HQ. Carlos was really worried he had been staying at her Penthouse Downtown and when the other Lieutenants came by hoping she did manage to come home, they were sorely disappointed.

This went on for a week until one bright sunny morning Li came to the Penthouse, caked in blood and looking an utter mess. She made sure no one was around, she headed to take a long hot shower get a huge helping of food, she left a note for Carlos to pick up more food from market, and she headed to bed.

Carlos came in, excited to see her Vortex in the garage, he ran around the first floor looking in the Office, the Den and the TV room. He figured she was upstairs but heard no movement so Carlos went to the kitchen for a snack and saw the note taped to the fridge.

'_Carlos,_

_I need you to go to the store and pick up a few things, money in on the counter. _

_Thanks,_

_Li'_

Carlos did as he was asked and arrived back about an hour later, Li had finally woke and was watching the news. He dropped the groceries in their assigned places and padded over to the TV room.

He watched as Li sat with a pleased looked on her face, she looked tired and dark circles formed under her eyes. He took his eyes away from his friend and glanced at the TV, the ever present Jane Valderama was announcing the most recent event, the death of Jyunichi.

Li looked up and patted the large sofa for him to sit down they sat watching the remainder of the news broadcast.

Carlos turned to face her, "We missed you."

Li smiled and changed the channel to cartoons, "Yeah, I told you had things to do."

"You think Gat saw the news?" Carlos started to chuckle at the show that was on, Li started to giggle, "I'm not sure, you know he only watches it cause shit blows up."

Carlos had to laugh at that- Johnny Gat was predictable when it came to three things, Guns, C4 and women – and not in that order.

The young lieutenant sobered enough to voice his concern, "Boss I think you should go back to bed or at least go rest, you look awful."

"That bad huh?" Li looked at her brother-in-arms, then her stomach growled, she dramatically fell face down in the cushions of the sofa, "Auunnngggg… Soooo hungrrry."

Carlos rolled his eyes and smiled getting up to fix her a blow of cereal, she remained like that until he came back in the room, were she popped up grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Thank you." She squeaked, happily digging into the fruity puffs.

Carlos shook his head and went to fix himself a bowl and set himself back next to Li to watch cartoons, it was Saturday after all.

* * *

><p>A comfortable Monday summer morning arrived in Stillwater, and Li was sitting in her office at the HQ still brooding about hunting the remaining Ronin down, she sent her message by killing Jyunichi to Shogo Akuji. Feeling refreshed from the weekend but still exhausted from everything in general, Pierce came into her office she was leaning back in the armchair with her hands folded on her stomach staring off into space.<p>

"Yo Boss good to see you, you headin to the hospital today?"

"Eventually." She looked over at the man fidgeting in her office, "Why what's up?"

"Nothin, just wondering cause I'd roll with you if you want." He shrugged.

"Alrighty, let's go, you drive." She got up put her shoes on and left out of HQ with Pierce.

Pierce started the truck and they were soon off, Pierce turned his music down, "Hey uh… boss."

Li was looking out of the window admiring the scenery, she sighed slightly, "Yeah?"

Pierce cleared his throat, "I was wondering with Gat laid up you might need a replacement."

Li turned her honey eyes to the man driving the car, "Gat will be fine, if it is more assignments you're worried about…"

Pierce cut her off, "And what if he don't?"

That simple question caused Li to raise a finger to Pierce, her nail millimeters from his eye, "Gat _will be fine."_ Once she realized Pierce got the message she once again turned her attention back to the window.

Heading to the Memorial hospital was quiet – save for the music being turned back up, and when they got near Saints Row district Li asked if he could make a quick stop, agreeing he headed to the Supremacy Condos.

She had her eye on the place for a while it was at the far end of town, Li figured that Gat might not want to stay where Aisha was murdered and thought about giving the Downtown Penthouse to him. When they arrived she hopped out and about fifteen minutes later, she reappeared shaking a man's hand and putting a key on her key ring.

Li climbed in the truck and told Pierce to go on to the hospital. Once there she spotted Troy sitting on the bench outside the hospital, hoping Pierce didn't recognize him, she wondered why he was even there.

"Pierce, go on in I want to bring Gat a get well gift." She took her time getting out of the truck, she watched as Pierce headed into the hospital without looking back.

Li gingerly walked over to the dressed down chief.

"What are you doing here?" she didn't hide the irritation in her voice.

Troy looked up, her auburn shoulder length hair draped over her shoulders - was curled at the ends, pinned back by diamond hairclips, she wore a purple tank top and deep purple nearly black skirt, she had on ballet flats in black. He smiled slightly she only got better looking with time, she was gorgeous.

"I came here hoping to see you, I need to talk to you."

"Fuck you don't." Li retorted quickly.

He sighed and went to reach for her hand, she pulled away folding her arms wrapping them around herself.

"Look I am sorry I had lied to you, and the others."

"No the fuck you're not."

"I am, I beat myself up before I came to meet with you and every day after when I thought you had died. I had something I had wanted to give to you, I still have it." Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Li watched him closely as he handed it to her, "I knew you would likely kill me after you found out, and I was doing my best to keep my job and be Troy of the Saints at the same time. It was hard call this a piece offering."

Li looked at the box then back at the police chief, reluctantly she took it from him.

"This was supposed to be the anniversary gift of the day me and Julius saved you." He laughed nervously, taking her hand squeezing it slightly,

"I am sorry, I didn't know Julius planned on killing you…. I asked if he could just talk to you and Gat on dropping your flag. I mean it from the bottom of my heart I will continue to look out for you… and the gang, I know you can hold your own, but… look just call me if you need me. I really am glad you are alive, I all but lost my mind that day." He released her hand then headed to his car.

Li's face twisted in anger, did she just hear Troy right… "Troy!"

Troy opened the driver's side door, Li approached him squeezing the small box in her hand, he could see her knuckles going white, and "Did you say Julius killed me?"

"Yeah, I talked to him before I had left to come meet up with you and again after I called Gat… I went after Julius about three weeks later, I was hot on his trail, and that's when Johnny got arrested for coming after me. "

Li turned towards the hospital still looking at the box and she brushed her bang out of her eye, she needed to find Julius and fast, she wondered if she should bring it up to Gat, "No he doesn't need this too." She whispered to herself, little did she know she was being watched, when she stepped through the front doors the whole building was soon surrounded by Ronin.

* * *

><p>Li walked the halls in troubled thought, when she reached Gat's room he could clearly see she was distressed.<p>

"What's wrong Li?" he was dressed and sitting up.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She looked up at him and put her best smile on, thou it didn't reach her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm better, Pierce said you would be in soon, he just left out."

"Oh." She went and took a seat near his bed.

He pointed at the ring box in her hands, "That for me?"

Li looked up at him and snorted slightly, "No it came from Troy."

Anger started to bubble in his chest, "I thought you wasn't seeing him." Johnny got off the bed and stood in front of Li.

Li stood up not liking the fact that Gat was accusing her of something she defiantly not doing, her forehead reached his nose and she tilted her head up to look at him square in the eyes.

"I had to, I called him the day Aisha was murdered, I told him to get the body from the house." Li paused looked to the floor, she didn't mean it to sound as harsh as she said it, she calmed herself before continuing,

"He stopped by today to give me this," she held up the box, "and told me to call him if I needed anything. He said he had been holding on to this since the day I had died." She was barely audible.

Johnny heard every word, he took the box from her, placing it in his pocket and held her hand, Li went to snatch away, but he held on tight, he raised her left hand he caressed her small hands as he examined them. He saw little cuts from all the various guns she wielded and seeing a newer cut on her right hand on the thin skin between her thumb and first finger, that was still healing.

"Katana, what have you been up too?" he raised her hands to his lips, and just as he was about to kiss those deadly hands the lights went out. Pierce came running into the room frantic.

"Yo Ronin are everywhere, we got to get outta here NOW!" Pierce headed from the room once more.

"You couldn't bring me a gift instead you bring people trying to kill me?" He grinned and was pushed back onto the bed then Li ran to the door, the emergency lights kicked in as she looked to the left then to the right and saw four Ronin coming up the dimly lit hall.

"Shit, we need to get you out of here." She said as she bolted from the door.

Johnny was still a little sore and stiff he had been on bed rest for a while, he hurried to the door, he peered out to see she had taken out two people with their swords, she was very graceful dispite the situation, it was like watching living art, he was awestruck. She snatched the guns and swords off the bodies, she ran back to Johnny.

"Here take these, and get on the gurney." Li handed Gat the guns and tossed the swords into the room closing the door, she reached for her phone as she unlocked the wheels to the gurney she rolled it up the hall, to the elevator heading down.

"Pierce where the hell you go?" she screamed into the phone.

Johnny could hear him on the other end, she turned the speaker on to steer the gurney, "Roof, they have the place surrounded, don't go downstairs."

Gat chuckled to himself, "You know this isn't what I was going to do a minute ago."

Johnny watched as she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle then groan from the pain in his side. He noticed movement of yellow behind her, he saw a few more Ronin coming from the stairs, "DUCK!"

Li did as she was told, he let off several rounds behind her, she steered him up the corridor sliding around the corner and was grazed by a bullet in the back of her right leg. She lurching forward but pushed past the pain to get them to safety.

"Are you hurt!" Johnny screamed, as he saw her twist in pain once they made it into the elevator.

"I'm fine." She gritted through her teeth, she snatched a gun from Johnny and fired a single shot to the sheet he was sitting on, and handing the gun back to him she tore a piece of the fabric and wrapped it around her leg. "It's just a flesh wound."

The doors leading to the roof from the elevator opened and Pierce was sitting in the emergency helicopter waiting for the two of them to board. Once Li secured Johnny in place, she hopped in and they took off to the HQ.

"Pierce, you're a genius. " Li patted him on the back.

"I been trying to tell your asses that from the door."

Li rolled her eyes and popped him upside is head, "I take it back."

Gat winced in pain, Li went over to him to check on him.

"Fuck I forgot to grab some pain meds." She hit the door to the helicopter. Pierce hit her in the back with a black bag she went to yell at him as she snatched the bag from him.

Li opened it up and low and behold, a bag full of meds, "Pierce I take it back again, you're a genius." She patted the top of his head.

"Yeah yeah you're welcome. ETA on HQ is ten minutes." He announced swatting at her hand.

Li grabbed one of the bottles and read the description, she handed a tablet to Gat.

"What no chaser?" he smiled and winced again. He laid down resting while they flew to HQ.

Li took a seat next to Pierce and watched the sights while planning on what needs to happen next. When they arrived Johnny was sound asleep, Li looked at Pierce then they began to wheel him into Purgatory. Once he was situated in her bedroom they grabbed a few other Saints and gotten him tucked into bed.

Li went into the bathroom and stared in the mirror, she looked tired the whole business with Shogo Akuji had drained her. Aisha was dead because of Shogo, and now Gat been injured as well, Li wanted his head on a spit but she knew Gat would want it more.

After a quick freshen up and addressing her wound, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Gat sitting up and awake, Gat looked over his shoulder to the bathroom door, Li came and sat on the bed next to him. She placed a hand on his muscled shoulder and rubbed gently _Damn he feels good_.

Li looked away as she tried her best to comfort him and not become aroused by touching him so intimately, "Umm… the funeral is in two days… I killed Jyunichi that's how I got the cut." She raised her hand then started to rub the healing skin.

Li could felt Johnny shift, Johnny took her hand in his, raising it slightly he pressing her fingers to his lips, Li closed her eyes turning to the hot tub across the room, she was getting tingles throughout her body from his soft lips against her skin.

"Thank you." Johnny murmured into her hand.

Li clenched her right hand tightly as the left one was currently occupied, she gently pulled her hand away from his embrace and got up to leave.

"If you need anything let the others know." She didn't look back at him, Shaundi walked by as she exited the room.

"Boss you ok?" Shaundi placed her hand on her leaders arm.

Li nodded and put her arm around Shaundi, "Keep an eye on Gat. I need to get out of here, I'll be gone until the funeral , don't tell him that, if he causes any problems call me or tranquilize him."

"Whatever Boss." Shaundi watched as Li left for the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>I fuckin love you, I have loved you for eight fucking years! <em>

His voice rang in her head as she headed to her penthouse, when she got there she sat in the garage for a while thinking. How could that lunatic love her, he had Aisha, and he did nothing but irritate her, she knew he was jealous of Troy but for what reason.

Johnny remembered her birthday, "But that's not love." She rationalized with herself.

_I flipped when that mutahfucka called and told me you were dead. Shit a part of me died that day and I went after him!_

"Why go after him, Troy betrayed us all, not just me." Li was confused,

_I wouldn't of let you go alone, had it not been for me getting shot I would have been there._

"You had Aisha to worry about."

_She may be good but your better…_

"Better how?" Li caught herself as she realized she wasn't talking to anyone. She got out of the car and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Li went and grabbed some bedclothes and turned the shower on, she removed her clothes and worked on the bandage that was on her right leg. She threw the old wrap away and removed her undergarments; she stepped into the shower and let the water relax her tense muscles.<p>

She washed her hair and scrubbed her body clean she turned off the water and stepped from the shower, she wrapped her hair in a towel and dried her body.

'_I fuckin love you' _she looked in the mirror, she shook her head and dressed, oiled her body and slipped between the sheets of her king sized bed.

Staring at the ceiling she concluded that she did, and still has a crush of Johnny, but to love him… maybe she was missing something, or maybe she missed five years and it still irked her that she wakes up and Johnny had been in love with her and she never knew, she never experienced it.

Li made up her mind that she would head to the police station one last time, Troy must know something to where Julius Little is.

* * *

><p>Li was standing in the middle of the Condo she purchased the other day with her decorator.<p>

"Ok, Mrs. Chen I need everything set up for tomorrow, I don't care how late it gets I want it done today." She handed her the credit card and watched as the little Asian woman swiped her card, Li signed handed her the key.

Running out of the empty Condo Li headed to the police station, once there she made her way to the top floor, Troy was standing talking to his secretary, he noticed her and wrapped up his conversation.

"Hey, you're going to go after him aren't you?" Troy closed the door behind him when he led her to his office.

"And you thought I would let that muthfucker go? He killed me, and the funny thing about it is you more or less helped the bastard." She folded her arms refusing to sit down.

"Look I apologized, what do I have to do Li?" he leaned on the desk watching the woman across from him.

She narrowed her eyes and an evil grin spread across her lovely face, Troy froze, she looked at him seductively and walked over to him, reaching over the desk between them she placed a hand on his cheek coming inches to his face. Troy's eyes widened as he gulped loudly.

"Your… going…" she moaned close to his lips as she slid her hands around the collar of his crisp blue uniform jacket, she gripped the jacket tight, shoving him hard away from her, "Give me the fucking information I need, NOW!"

Li pushed him so hard he landed in the chair behind him; he hit the wall smacking his head against the wall from the force of the push.

"Fuck woman! Alright. Shit!" he rubbed his throbbing head. He got up and pulled his keys from his pocket and went over to a filing cabinet across the room on Troy's left. He reached in and pulled from it three cassette tapes and a manila folder, handing them to her she took them hungrily.

Troy also pulled a cassette player from the closet behind her. "I'm going to leave you to this, can you put it away when you're finished?"

Li gave him the '_Bitch, back up'_ look.

"Right, I'll be out here." He closed the door behind him. Li examined the tapes they were labeled with names, dates, and times.

The first one she went to put into the payer was labeled Dexter Jackson - 9/23/02 - 18:30 It was a conversation between Troy and Dex. Dex was explaining how he knew Troy was a cop, and Troy sounded shook he asked what Dex was going to do with the information he had. She heard herself in the background-saying bye to Dex. Dex admitted smugly he wasn't going to do anything with it.

Li thought back she remembered that was the last time she saw him, as she was on her way to meet with the Mayor, the conversation between the two continued, Dex was stating that he was offered a position with Ultor security and hoped that it wouldn't be a problem anymore, as Troy was cracking down on the Saints. Troy stated no and the conversation ended.

Li placed the next tape in labeled Julius Little – 9/23/02 – 19:55 It was Troy calling Julius asking him how he liked prison, Julius asked why he betrayed us, Troy explained that it was of the crooked things that went on, and how he wanted Julius to open his eyes.

Troy asked if there was any way to get Li and Gat to drop their flags. Julius asked why if Troy was trying to get us to stop why didn't he just ask Li. Troy stated that he didn't plan to fall in love with her and she would just kill him if he came clean about being a cop.

Julius asked what would he get if he was to agree to Troy's terms, Troy admitted that he had pardon papers already signed by the Mayor, Julius claimed he would do what he can and they hung up.

The last tape was listed as Julius Little - 9/23/02 – 20:32 The conversation was frantic, Troy was screaming at Julius about blowing the yacht up, and what happened to talking it out, Julius stated that talking wasn't going do anything that Li had too much power and Gat turned out to be her right hand man. Troy sounded as if he was in tears, Troy said "Fuck being a cop, I'm gonna find you and kill you myself." The conversation ended.

Li hung her head and her head started to hurt, she hugged herself, to see if she was there, she reached for the folder and opened it. The contents contained Dex's number and she quickly jotted it down and proceeded to put everything back.

She left out of the office passing Troy as she went, "Find everything that you need?" he asked as she walked past.

Li halted her steps and faced Troy, "I also found out a lot more, you went after Julius and Gat came after you." She narrowed her eyes and slipped the folded piece of paper in her back pocket, "So, you were going to come clean with me, after you asked that son of a bitch to _talk_ to me. He blew me the fuck up, some talk."

Li brushed past Troy, "Johnny was right, a real man would have been there with me, and the same man was laid up due to a knee injury." She left heading back to her penthouse.

On her way home her phone vibrated in her pocket, she looked at the ID and it was Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" she tried to sound pleased but her mind was too bogged down.

"Nada boss, I was just wondering what are the plans after the funeral tomorrow"

"I'm holding the repast at my new home on Athos Bay the Supremacy Condos."

"Ok, thanks boss." Carlos was sounding a bit distracted.

" You're at HQ right?" she could her a little commotion going on in the background.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'll see you when you get here, uh-oh someone just walked in to see you." He sounded less than happy, to say the least.

He hung up without another word and Li groaned she hadn't planned on going into Purgatory she sped to her destination weaving in and out of traffic along the way.

Once she arrived she saw a car parked she never seen before. Making her way in she quickened her pace as she came to the top of the stairs, a blonde man was standing on the second landing speaking with Gat – who had his hand on his pistol, and Pierce.

Gat noticed Li coming down the stairs, the blonde man made a comment and stopped mid sentence when Li descended the stairs next to him. Li stopped close to Pierce and Gat and looked at the man whose mouth was agape.

"Should I know you?" Li crossed her arms impatiently.

The man cleared his throat but before he could speak Johnny cut in, "Dane Vogel, works for Ultor… he swung by once offering Dex a job."

Li huffed "You're shitting me?" Johnny shook his head no.

Pierce cut in sounding confused and irritated, "Who's Dex?"

Dane politely stated that Dex was the smart one for wanting to leave the gang life and start fresh, Johnny interjected and said that Dex was nothing but a fuckin sellout. Dane's comeback was he would call him a millionaire.

The blonde man was giving Li apprising looks as he continued to try to converse with Li, Johnny was watching him carefully, Li asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to help.

Li folded her arms, "And what is it you want us to do?"

Dane offered for his help in what seemed like a way equal to their own, "Ultor has severed its ties with the Ronin and I know where they rest their heads."

Johnny cut it as the man was talking "Aww, your breaking my heart."

Dane continued to speak, "So do you want my help?"

Li, "Maybe." Shrugging her shoulders

Gat fumed, "No."

Pierce thinking for the better, "Yes."

Li continued to watch Dane ignoring the two men at her sides. Dane further invited himself in and took up a seat on the sofa propping his feet on the stripped tale in front of him, his eyes continued to linger over the Saints leader – scanning her up and down stopping every so often on her hips and chest.

"How about this, I wait here as insurance and if I am wrong you can shoot me."

Gat pulled out his gun and aimed it at Mr. Vogel's head, "How about we cut the waiting part out?"

Dane sat up nervously chuckled, "I think waiting is very necessary."

Li pursed her lips in thought, getting the information she needed from Mr. Vogel she let Pierce know he had babysitting duties and told Gat to come with her.

"But what about him, I need to shot someone." Gat exclaimed still aiming at Dane, looking towards Li.

Li continued up the stairs, "Save it for Akuji."

And with that the two of them headed to Chinatown and into the hotel the Ronin made their home.

In the car Gat turned to Li, "You have been avoiding me haven't you."

Li coughed, "I had a few other things that I needed to do and I hadn't had much time to head back to Purgatory."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" Gat snorted, watching the road ahead of them.

"Gat look… I think you have really loved Aisha all this time I have no idea why you tried to deny it."

Gat faced her once again, "I know how I feel…"

"You called her name… during the time I was driving you to the hospital and even as you where being wheeled in, you said and I quote, 'Save Ish.' Right before they wheeled you into surgery."

Johnny had no idea, he was delirious at the time, and he had made it his responsibility to make sure that Aisha was happy any content. Deep in his heart, he felt and still feels that Li is the one woman in the whole world he wants to be with without question.

"Li…" he wasn't able to finish his thought, they arrived at the hotel and strapped up checked the trunk for ample explosives and made their way guns blazing throughout the tall pagoda like structure.

A few hours and several explosions later Li and Johnny made their way back to Purgatory, Shaundi was smoking and offered Dane a hit, and he politely declined. Pierce was pacing and pulled his gun from his hip,

"It's been too long maybe I should…"

"No need, we're back." He put his gun away and Dane went to stand up.

"Well, now that you have concluded your business I will head back." He walked past Li who roughly grabbed his arm.

"Why the hell didn't you take care of this before?"

Dane turned to her and licked his lips, inhaling he could smell her peachy sent, "Because my dear lady, you were in a coma, and we couldn't locate Julius Little. Timing everything." He took her hand, removed it from his person, and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Carlos came in shortly after Vogel left, he saw Li standing alone fumbling in her pocket with her back to the stairs.<p>

Hearing him come in she quickly addressed him, "Carlos you ready to leave, I have changed my mind about the movies and I figured we can get a game or two of Zombie Uprising instead, deal?"

"Sounds cool Boss everything ok?" he came down the stairs and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah let me finish up here, go start the car please." Li handed him the keys he trotted back the way he came and Li followed his path, but stopped in the room that Gat was occupying.

She knocked on the door hoping to get this over with quickly, it didn't take long for the door to open and she stood face to face with Gat.

He stepped aside to let her in- being that technically it is her room, Li entered walking to the center nearest the edge of the king sized bed and Johnny closed the door behind her.

Li turned to face him with her head hanging slightly, "I know that you need to get a little more rest so I will make this brief." Li reached into her pocket and pulled a key ring out, a single key attached to a purple S with a devil with angel wings wrapped around it, she handed it to him. He took it with a look of puzzlement playing on his handsome face.

"It's the key to the Downtown Penthouse. I wasn't sure what you had planned to do with the other house so… I was going to save this till after… shit." Li sighed it was a little harder than she thought.

Johnny gripped the key and placed it in his pin stripped pants pocket. "You're asking me to move in with you?"

Li's head shot up, "No…. No I was giving you the place, Carlos could stay with you if you wanted or he could come with me to my new place." A slight ghost of a smile tugged her full lips.

After several moments of quiet, that passed between them Li walked to the door se reached for the knob and Gat put his hand on the door keeping her from opening it.

"Gat, stop playing lemmie out." She chuckled nervously and turned with her back to the door.

Johnny - in three quick movements seized her by the waist and kissed her passionately, and pressed his body against hers. Both bodied meld into each other heat enveloping one another causing a wave of pleasured dizziness further deepening the kiss, nipping and biting of each other's lips, his tongue slicked long her lower lip before taking it into his mouth suckling on it lightly, she moaned against his mouth licking his upper lip they continued letting tongues explore each other.

Li broke from the kiss pushing Johnny back, his lips wanting to find hers again, she looked him in the eye and placed a gentle hand upon his cheek.

"Later, when you made peace. " Li kissed his cheek turning and sliding out of the door, leaving the man with a raging hard on.

* * *

><p>Early Friday morning the sky was dark as if a storm was rolling in from the west sea – over the area they were heading the Mourning Wood Cemetery, to attend Aisha's funeral. The needed to be there by 11:30 and it would take them about an hour to get there from the Condo in Saints Row, it was going to be a long day and she could feel it.<p>

The two of them hopped into the black and trimmed in purple Raycaster – followed by a procession of other black and purple cars from the crew who were attending. They all made it there safe and it seemed eerily quiet, no interruption during the trip to the church and none at the plot where Aisha was to be buried.

Li stood next to Gat, Shaundi on his left, Carlos and Pierce sandwiched them all in between. It was raining Li and Gat never shed a tear, standing quietly at his side being the wall of strength that the leader of the 3rd Street Saints could muster for this day, they both look lost in thought and more than likely in silent prayer.

The service was close to over as they tossed her favorite flowers, roses onto the beautiful wooden resting place, when the sound of motor cycles could be heard in the distance – over the thunder the sea had brought along with the rain as it rhythmically beat on the wooden casket. Li closed her eyes sighing to herself and tugged her fedora a little further over her eyes.

Gat stood staring at the casket, letting the rain calm him, not looking up from his ex's final resting place. Dressed in a pinstriped lack suit with a purple dress shirt underneath, finishing it off with a black silk tie and diamond cufflinks – a gift from both Li and Aisha on Christmas, many years ago.

The bike rolled over other graves and scared several people saying hello to their departed loved ones, the bikes stopped in front of the Aisha's plot and the idiot spoke,

"All of you have humiliated my family for the last time."

Gat never turning he eyes from the ground he quietly spoke, "Leave little boy."

Akuji was heated, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Gat raised his voice just a little, "Fuck off Akuji, I'm not killing anyone at Aisha's funeral. Tonight, Tomorrow, you name the time and I would gladly fuck you up but not now" he implied that he was refusing a fight during the time of his mourning.

"How noble, nobility is sorely overrated." Akuji drew his sub-machine and cocked it he was ready to fight with or without Johnny Gat's permission.

The firefight lasted twenty minutes until Akuji couldn't handle the heat in the kitchen and longer, ran into the funeral home's garage, Gat noticed him running after he took out three Ronin from behind one of the mausoleums.

"Li he is headed to that garage!" Gat shouted over the bullets and thunder.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back!" she called back marking his direction.

Li was not dressed for a chase, black high heels with a thin purple strap near the toe of the shoe, a knee length black skirt, a purple dress shirt that scooped at the neck, and a black dress blazer with a purple lapel to match.

Li seemed to have lost her hat when she ducked for cover during the shootout her hair was loose blowing in the wind stopping just past her shoulders, but now the chase was on, she took off like a shot, pure adrenalin was coursing through her veins as she chased after him.

She came to the garage door as he and a few of his comrades slipped beneath the door out of her reach, the sound of engines revved, the door flew open Akuji and four others were on cycles as he sped past her almost knocking her down in the process.

"Shit!" Li ducked out of the way landing hard on the ground, she cursed some more and jumped to her feet seeing a spare bike she hiked her skirt up past her hips and took off after the spoiled brat Shogo Akuji.

Rage was in her eyes as she was being assaulted from her left and right sides, she headshot each of the pursuers to get to her target. She shot out Akuji's bike tires as he tried to run once more, she grabbed him up, tossed him in one of the not –so- badly damaged Ronin car, and drove him back to the cemetery to the awaiting Johnny Gat.

"Let me go Li….!" Shogo whined as Li shoved him into Johnny's fist.

"Get up," Gat ordered Shogo, the younger man obeyed faced him with a look of defiance marred his face.

Akuji tried to kick Gat, but Gat caught his leg breaking it at the knee, Shogo shrilled a he fell to the ground in tears, Gat reached down grabbing onto his shoulders head-butted Shogo on the bridge of his nose breaking that as well before letting him fall to the ground once more.

"Get up." Gat repeated as a murderous calm took over.

Shogo again obeyed and trying to be a man punched him, it was unsuccessful, Gat let the punch land and it just made the large man madder.

Gat punched Shogo squarely on the jaw causing his body to turn slightly, but Gat was far from finished Johnny kneed him in the stomach knocking all the air out of him. The boy fell to ground against a tombstone.

"Get up," Gat repeated once more. This time Shogo did not listen, he leaned clutching the cool stone to sooth his stinging face.

"Please stop." He pleaded as he held onto the grave with his dear life.

"Not so fun when you're fighting someone who isn't tied to a chair is it?" Gat spat leaning in close grabbing Shogo's hair.

"I didn't kill her!" The young beaten man cried.

"You ordered it." Gat said before punching Shogo Akuji so hard the boy's head broke through the solid stone.

"I'm sorry," Shogo said weakly as he barely lifted his head up from the ground.

"Well that brings her back doesn't it?" Gat sneered as he hoisted Shogo by his collar and started dragging him towards another coffin waiting to be buried.

"You couldn't even let her have a burial, you fuckin piece of shit." Johnny tipped the coffin so that the body resting inside tumbled onto the wet muddy ground, Shogo's eyes widened knowing his fate.

Li had her back turned the whole time, she knew this day was coming but it would have been honorable to fight in a less public setting, and there was _nothing_… that could be done about it.

She could hear the cries of the boy behind her. But getting Gat to stop was not part of the plan, she drug the boy kicking and screaming back – like she said she would, and now fate has other plans.

"No please no. Li please." He begged as Gat roughly threw him inside the once occupied coffin.

"Have him kill me but not like this!" Shogo cried from inside the coffin as Gat closed the lid.

Li tuned as the lid closed and Gat looked at her accusingly, Li shook her head no and turned back around grabbing two shovels one she tossed to Johnny. Gat lowered the coffin ignoring Shogo's screams and started the Texan burial.

The pair ignored Shogo's screams for mercy. When they shoveled the pile on top of the plot Gat stalked over to Li,

"The fuck he call your name for?" Gat grabbed her arm hard; surely, she will be bruised.

Li looked into Johnny's eyes, "My cousin."

Gat let go of her arm and he headed over to Aisha's coffin for the peace he needs to move on. The grave they stood just finished burying was quiet; Li turned and went to a small mausoleum she passed on the way in earlier that day.

Johnny looked up and watched her walk in.

'James' it read on the carved marble structure, she removed her shoes and walked in, Li placed a gloved hand on smooth stone of the lid, she slid to the floor and rested her head on the cool surface.

"Nana James, I'm no tired, I know you have seen all the idiot things that have gone on these past years and I apologize. I didn't expect to die, I know it must have killed you. Johnny told me you had gotten sick shortly after, and then you slipped away quietly in your sleep…" Li brushed a tear away with her fingertips.

Her breathing was a little ragged but she needed to continue, "I'm sure you remember him, the guy I brought with me to visit you on my birthday and holidays?" she chuckled slightly in thought of how well Johnny and her grandmother got along.

"But Nana, I think…I think I may have lost him, I had to do something awful today, not more than fifteen minutes ago." Li grew quiet.

"He is going to have questions, and I know I will have to answer them…. aishiteru wa Nana and I miss you terribly. I will come to clean this place out soon and bring you pretty flowers."

The young woman stood and saw that her shoes were missing from where she had last left them, poking her head out she saw Johnny standing there holding them brushing the dirt off.

"Johnny, I have something to tell you." She hung her head slightly; he knelt down grabbing her ankle and slipped her shoes back on after brushing the debris off her stockings.

"I heard what you said, I was mad I hope I didn't hurt you. We can talk after we get to Purgatory I need to grab a few things and shoot some more shit." He looked up at her with a grin that assured her he was willing to hear her out.

They left with his hand placed on the lower part of her back, the others had long since left and the two of them headed to her car and drove to HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Aishiteru wa – I love you, in Japanese – only women say it. Something new you learn every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N at da bottom...**

* * *

><p>A few crazy days past since Aisha's funeral, Li' uncle Sheng Tai Won, visited, she thought she was going to get scolded for killing family- regardless of what side it's on. But found that he was quite pleased about it.<p>

"_I have had some unpleasant dealings with Shogo in the past._" His translator spoke for Pierce and Johnny.

Li's eyes widen and she slapped her forehead, "Sadie!" she announced hitting her fist in her hand.

"Who the fuck is Sadie?" Johnny looked at her followed by a nod from Pierce.

"His dog, Shogo killed him." Li turned to her uncle and nodded, the old man nodded back.

Johnny's jaw dropped, "A fucking dog!" he was pissed.

"I do not joke about Sadie!" Won, screamed.

"Ah, uncle calm down, would you two like some tea?" Li practically ran to the kitchen to fix tea for the guest.

Pierce and Gat looked on at the now super feminine fowl mouth, gun blazing woman who was their leader, scrambling to make tea.

Johnny nudged Pierce, "500, the second he leaves she will be back to her old self."

"You're on." Pierce pulled out a wad of money.

* * *

><p>The sound of motorcycles filled the room the group ran to the stairs and Kazuo Akuji flew down the stairs on the back of a bike sword swinging at her.<p>

"OJI-SAN!"she screamed as she ducked and he and the bike went sailing past and down to the lower level of old Stilwater.

For about a half an hour Shogo's father- Kazuo Akuji, stormed Purgatory trying to bring it down around their ears. Lives and base saved, Ronin body count rose, and Kazuo fled once more.

Two days after Kazuo tried to kill them, Johnny was asked to escort Mr. Won to the Chinese Heritage festival over near the Marina, much to her uncle's protest.

~S.R 2~

"Why are you still following me?" Mr. Won was sounding slightly annoyed, "I can look out for myself, and I have this idiot to help." Pointing to his translator behind them.

"Li, your niece, asked me to protect you... just in case." Johnny rolled his eyes, he would rather spend the time with Li than babysitting her uncle.

The trio wandered around the festival somewhat enjoying themselves. Johnny spotted a few things that he wanted to play with Li as they walked by a few stands.

A yellow car sped up the street screeching around the corner, Gat turned around and saw the car, telling the two older men with him to run, he opened fire on the driver side causing the driver to lose control and tumble into the stall narrowly avoiding people in its cart-wheeling path.

Sheng Tai ran into Kazuo - in he and his translators escape, the two heads of the families stood face to face in a challenged fight.

Won's translator, Pao, left to take cover and called their niece.

"Li, come quickly, Shifu Won and Akuji are preparing to fight." His voice holding serious concern for his mentor.

"Aiya, where is Johnny?" Li was already in route to the festival.

"He went to fight of the Ronin who came after us."

"Ok I'm almost there, stay low and be careful." Li hung up and floored it over to the raising sound of gun fire.

Li hopped out of the car seeing her uncle's fighting, she took a shot over Akuji's head and he took off running, she saw Johnny holding his own and assisted from a distance. He saw her running for the boats after she killed the last guy sneaking up behind him.

"Whoa…" Johnny hadn't seen her dressed like this before and he was sure it was for the today only.

A mid thigh red, silk no sleeved Chinese dress with golden phoenixes on the front and back, white thigh high stockings and red low heel Mary Jane's. Her hair was done up in two buns with red covering holding them in place, and a katana strapped to her back. Gat had to smile at that, _fighting with honor_.

Li took off after checking her uncle and Pao, heading to the smoking boats. Johnny looked on horrified but there was nothing that he could do. Would he have to endure her death a second time?

Li careened through the maze of boats lined along the docks, the boats had caught fire, she took out some Ronin along the way to the last boat where Kazuo waited. Once she climbed jumped and dodged her way to the last fire filled boat she looked at the Ronin head disgusted.

"If it wasn't for that stupid son of yours, _NONE_ of this would be happening!" she was furious.

"If you had taken over instead we wouldn't be here now and my idiot son would still be here." He spat back.

"That wasn't part of the plan…" She pulled her katana bowing to the senior.

He pulled his sword and bowed as well, "You are still honorable, it seems." They both took their fighting stances and proceeded to fight as the ship burned around them.

The fight didn't last long, tripping him after she dodged out of some falling debris she lunged at him and took the advantage.

Kazuo blocked and got to his feet, swinging gaining the advantage on his niece their swords locked and with a grand twist semi-circle he disarmed her and pushed her back. Li landed flat on her back looking up at the older man.

"Did you really think you could match my skill?" he stepped forward sword high above his head.

Li scowled at him, her face twisted in anger, "No, I was gonna cheat." She pulled her gun and shot his sword arm.

The man dropped to his knees tired and no defeated, "Finish it." His head held high.

Li had tears in her eyes, she had no other choice, she took the sword from his hand and walked around to his back, stabbing the man in the spine he screamed out in pain.

She took out her cell phone calling Pao…

"Put my uncle on the phone… Uncle, I have someone here who would like to speak with you."

She put the phone near his mouth, "I'm sorry but you need to apologize." She said in Japanese.

Embarrassed and now she wants to humiliate him further, he said nothing… Li growled, "Oji-san!" she wiggled the word a little causing the man to cry out once more.

"Was that enough for you uncle Won? Good, glad to be of assistance." She hung up the phone.

Kazuo lifted his head and watch her walk to the side of the crumbling ship, "Since I won't make it out of here, I want you to continue on in my place."

"I will think about it. I am sorry, your son should have never fucked with my friends." And she swan dove off the ship just before the last of the fireworks went off sending the ship splintering into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Standing at the edge of the doc as Troy, he came down with the fire department, and it was like déjà vu all over again, Johnny had helped Won into the car, along with Pao, as they drove back to the older man's home.<p>

Johnny quickly ran to stand next to Troy after the boat exploded he panicked, he also didn't realize who he was standing near.

"I once heard that a real man would go into danger with her." Troy mocked.

"The fuck you say to me traitor?" Johnny snapped as he turned to face the ex-saint member.

"I thought that you would be doing the honor of saving her this time, for example, going on the burning boat with her." The police Chief stepped to Johnny.

"You maybe a cop but don't think for one second you will get near her again, I will kick your white ass up and down the Row without hesitation." Johnny glared at him through his shades.

Neither of them noticed the dripping wet wreck that stood just a few feet from them. Hair a mess, soaking wet, and emotionally hurt she looked at the two men bickering like little kids.

"Now can you two please put your fucking differences aside, I am not in the mood to play referee, Johnny get my car so I can go home, I have towels in the trunk…. Never-mind just get the damn car."

"Li, you ok?" she raised her hand to stop Troy from coming closer.

"Opposite sides of the law remember, you and I never had a chance, you used me and I have the information I need to become complete._ IF_ I need you I will call you." Li turned as the car approached, she popped the trunk and grabbed some towels.

* * *

><p>The two of them drove to his Penthouse – the one she gave him.<p>

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as they pulled into the garage and got out of the car.

"You talk too much, come on." Gat got out and led her to the Penthouse.

"Go take a shower, I'll be in there soon." He ordered her the second they got in the door.

Her eyebrow raised, "I'm going to need clothes." She stated smile tugging her lips.

"Ok, go the hell in the master bedroom and grab one of my shirts, leave your clothes so I can have them cleaned." He left the Penthouse and she went for the shower.

Going to his room she pulled the dresser open and saw the numerous dress shirts he owned, _'Does this man not own a decent tee?'_ Li smirked and check the draws in the walk-in closet, finding that the man only has two favorite colors in his wardrobe she continued her search.

Finding one, she went to the bathroom and pulled off the damp fabric, even her underwear were still damp. Tossing the lace undergarments aside, she turned the water on and stepped in the shower.

The water was relaxing, she turned the waterfall switch on and the water poured heavily over her head and down her body, her thoughts wondered to what took place over the past few days, her family forcing her to take their life.

Shogo with his idiot self really didn't deserve to die the way he did, but that wasn't her choice, her uncle Kazuo tried to kill her, defiantly no choice there.

If she did as the dying man asked she could make the Saint's the most powerful crime syndicate in the world. Shaking her head violently she reached for the shampoo, lathering her hair she massaged her scalp getting the filth of the day out.

* * *

><p>Johnny came back with food, he called Li "Guess she ain't out the shower yet." He went to the room and saw the bathroom door was open, she had the water on full force as the steam was escaping the bathroom.<p>

Going to retrieve Li's clothes- which were thrown near the door, he reached down and looked saw her blurred image in the flogged mirror, he stood watching her body as she bent over, his pants got a little snug, he dropped the clothes and stripped out of his own.

_'No time like the present to take a shower.' _He set his glasses on the counter then slid the door open, carefully stepping in, he reached for the body wash and rubbed his hands together.

Li was slick from the water and she felt the temperature shift from the glass door opening. She felt large hands massaging her back and shoulders.

Reaching to switch to shower mode she placed both hands on the cool tile near the switch, his hands reached around and cupped her breast, Li watched as he massaged her chest. Leaning back she rested her head on his shoulder, Johnny took the opportunity to kiss her wet skin.

Li raised her hands and rubbed Johnny's hair, working the gel out, his fingers worked their way down her sides, she twitched.

"Ticklish?"

"No one gets this close."

With a press of her ass on his hardened cock, a deep rumble escaped his throat, he continued to leave soft kisses along her slippery neck, nipping his way back behind her ear.

His hands continued to work their way down her tight stomach and hips, gracing his hand along her pelvic area asking for acceptance.

She responded by spreading her legs a little wider, raising her left leg on the ledge of the massive shower, giving him full access to anywhere on her his wished.

"So you're a virgin?"

"I think being in a young gang member didn't count as much of a social life." She moaned as he played with the sensitive folds, find them very slippery against the water.

"You dated that fuck nut." Sliding a finger into her tight heat,

"Mmmm… A-a- and?" she ground against his stiff cock.

Sliding another finger inside of her, she gripped the back of his neck with her left arm and tried to keep from slipping with her right, her hand sliding on the moist tile.

His right hand massaged her slick heat, the other pulled on her nipples. "Then this means from now on your mine." He growled in her ear.

Li shivered from the sensation her cunt was getting wetter her nipples hurting from the pleasure they received, her breath came in short pants as her legs almost gave way.

"Mmm, G-gat…" she groaned arching her back, as he finger fucked her making her ass grind on him. Li came- hard, soaking his fingers with her juices.

"Damn girl, we gotta take this to the bed." Shutting the shower off Li turned in his arms biting his lower lip. Johnny grunted dominating her mouth, exploring every inch of her shit-talking, make a grown man cry mouth.

_Wonder what those lips will be like on my dick?_

Johnny's mind ran, his cock throbbed against her stomach, "Get out the fuckin shower and get in the fuckin bed." He grunted as she started to stroke his eight-inch length that would soon be in her.

Li left the bathroom and stood at the edge of the king size bed. Dripping wet body still slick from water Johnny smacked her ass and flopped on the bed spread eagle, manhood standing tall and strong.

Li smirked and slinked over to him stopping at 'junior'. Licking her lips and letting her tongue flick over her K-9, she thought of how she was going to tackle 'junior'.

Running a slender finger along his shaft, caused a hiss from 'juniors, daddy',

"You do know I haven't done this before?"

"I seen the way you eat them popcicles, pretend you eat'n one of them… just bigger."

Li laid on her stomach taking 'junior' in both hands she licked the underside of his 'icepop' and found Johnny to be quite responsive, licking once more she inserted the head into her mouth and began suckling and licking, as if she was trying to extract a flavor from him.

Johnny grunted and his hips began to buck pushing him into her mouth,

"Bull-sssshhhhhiiiiit…you ain't did this before. Oh FUCK!" he gripped her wet hair when she used her hand to massage his sack.

Her full lips glided along 'junior', her tongue sliding over the pulsing veins, she moaned as she jerked him and sucked him hard. He kept throbbing and twitching in her mouth.

"Fuck, Li – I'm about to bust… ssssshiiiiiit." He trusted in her mouth and came shortly after. Lapping up all of what Johnny offered she straddled him, her cunt hot and wet on his still hard phallus.

Johnny rubbed her hips and looked up at her, pulling her down to meet his face he gave her a sweet gentle kiss. Turning over to have her under him Gat once again kissing and nibbling the crook of her neck,

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against her soft skin, "And I love you so much." Gat rested on his forearm and positioned himself at her entrance, "This may hurt, just let me know if it's too much."

Running her fingers through his hair, _He looks so cute like this_.

"Johnny, I been blow to kingdom come. I doubt 'junior' will put a dent in me." She teased.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Aight…" he pushed deep into her, Li hissed arching her back, and adjusted her hips slightly, getting a feel of the sudden invasion.

"Shit you are so tight." His eyes closed as he slowly pushed himself into her.

"Gat, you feel so fuckin good…. Fuck me- hard." Li's honey colored eyes grew dark and lust filled as she met his strokes.

Johnny placed his hand on her hip and fucked her, his sack slapping against her wet cunt, Li raked her nails along his back.

"Fuck!" was all the five foot eleven inch man, could muster and he piston fucked the shit out of Li,

"Yes!" and "more", was all the Leader of the Third Street Saints could get in between thrust, with an occasional, "Damn" and "Shit Johnny, you're so fucking good."

Positions changed were Li's ass was off the edge of the bed and Gat – drug her to the edge of the bed, held her hips in place continued to pound her pussy raw. Both covered in sweat Li was gripping the sheets, making her knuckles white and her hands sore.

"Your mine right?"

"Yes!"

"This pussy mine?"

"Yes!"

"Do I fuckin love you?"

"Yes, shit Johnny I'm about t cum!"

"Then fucking cum." He continued to pound the shit out of her, he soon felt her walls tightening around him.

"Shit, baby I'm bout to cum to."

They came together, he collapsed on top of her – convulsing every time her cunt tightened around him, weak, drained, and very, thoroughly satisfied.

The both of them gathered some energy to crawl under the covers, soon both were sleep, Johnny spooning the woman he ever truly loved.

* * *

><p>AN Ya'll have NO idea how hard it is to write a decent smut scene, this little thing took a whole 12 hours... anyway, Thank you for reading, please read my other works. I am hoping for a update for you all soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N **at the bottom. Saints Row, Saints Row 2 and Saints Row: The Third belongs_ _toVolition, Li is from my imagination. _

* * *

><p>Li woke to Johnny's muscled arm protectively secured around her waist. She went to move and he pulled her closer, once she felt him relax, she moved turning to face him. She examined the man who - despite their rocky meeting – has been a wedged fixture in her heart.<p>

She looked him over and began to trace his features with her slender fingers; his eyebrows, the shape of his eyes, noting he has long eyelashes, running a gentle finger down his strong nose and traced his defined lips. Li relaxed once more letting the warmth of his body sending her back to sleep.

Johnny woke shortly after looking into the face of the woman who has been to hell always coming back looking like an angel.

"I thought I lost you when they got you and Lin and after that fucking yacht… damn girl your indestructible." he whispered and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"If anything where to ever happen to you, I will raise hell if it will keep you with me." Johnny finished as he pulled her even closer, he turned to lay on his back, when she shifted to lay her head on his chest, her hand rubbing his abs, her leg slowly rubbing up his until she was comfortable.

He rubbed her back and then went back to sleep himself, thinking that this is right, this is what should have been and what will be from now on.

* * *

><p>The ding of the elevator could not open quickly enough as she left the Penthouse where she spent the night, Li had received a call from Carlos later in the afternoon, it sounded urgent. The young member had set up a meeting with the leader of The Brotherhood, Maero, they were to meet in the Stilwater Caverns down by the warehouse district.<p>

The drive was pleasant, just the call she made on the way to her destination is what disturbed her. With her Uncle Akuji dead, it seems as she just agreed to check up on the Ronin overseas; and start negotiations being that there was no one left to lead in Japan. The normal position duties would befall either the second in command – who was not at all willing to take up the task that Akuji had presented before he was murdered, or the next highest head in the line.

Hanging up her cell her thoughts troubled even more than she cared to admit, she pulled up to the tourist trap,

Hopping out of her truck she walked in the storefront that led to the caverns, thinking why anyone would want to visit such a dank place as this, she saw Carlos standing at the bottom of the staircase sipping a drink and munching on a hotdog.

"Yo, where is this Maero, and where is my grub?" Lightly punching the kid in the shoulder,

"Hey, I found out that he has just escaped and is on his way, so why don't we tour the place til he gets here?" As they stopped at the concession area,

Li looked around, there where guards everywhere and she finds out that the Brotherhood leader is just now escaping prison, she hadn't wanted a fire fight, not with so many innocent people around,

"Alright, not exactly my ideal date spot, but if you insist." She shrugged as she placed her order.

Carlos choked on his drink blushing furiously. "I-I wasn't suggesting…" Carlos sputtered

Li just smiled and paid for her meal, "Come on, let's try to meet up with this Maero, I think we need to do some serious shopping for you."

Carlos breathed a heavy sigh of relief – then looking down at the outfit he wore, shrugging as they walked the moderately light hole in the ground.

* * *

><p>As the two were walking and chatting up on business they both stopped to see a large man wearing a prison jumper meditating within the cavern, no guards where present in the area and just a few groups of people who dotted along the path.<p>

"Boss there he is." Carlos pointed out and he quickened his steps. Li followed behind silent and allowed the young man to handle the conversation.

Reaching out to shake the large man's hand he then introduced the leader of the Third Street Saints,

"Maero, I would like you to meet Li, Boss this is Maero – leader of The Brotherhood." The boy grinned slightly.

With a nod of her head, she greeted the fellow leader. "I hear you're just getting out, and want to talk shop, shall we discus here or?" Li tilted her head to the side waiting for her question answered.

The man stood, he was hulking, towering over both her and Carlos if Carlos was sitting on her shoulders,

"We can discus business after we get the hell out of here. And you look good for a dead woman." Maero snorted in response.

They made their way through and to the surface without one bullet being fired, glad she brought the truck, she and the two men with her started the ride to the warehouse area to the hideout of The Brotherhood.

* * *

><p>"It was just like if I am talking to you now, but in random times and places, so when I woke up and knowing five years had passed, shit scared the hell outta me." Li answered the question Maero brought up on Li's coma, as they made their way into the building.<p>

Examining the building as they walk in, the whole place is one big garage, and one of the trucks being worked on the man working on it caused Li to pause, it was someone she knew from her past. Grinning like a cat up to no good, Li figured she would pay him a little visit later.

No sooner that then the large Maero entered the door a pale slip of a woman flew past Li and Carlos landing in his arms.

"Baby your home!" came a squeal of delight. Maero kissed her then cleared his throat, the woman hopped down and turned greeting the newcomers.

"Sorry about that, hi I'm Jessica."

"Li, and this is Carlos." Li shook the woman's hand loosely.

When Jessica went to shake Carlos hand she paused slightly, "You know I had a gardener who looked just like you." The redhead woman stated rather smugly, causing Li's disposition to fade from pleasant to defensive.

"Jessy…" Maero cautioned, as he handed her a large wad of bills.

"What I was just kidding." She shrugged as she chuckled.

"Go count it." Maero swatted her behind and apologized for her rudeness.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Maero welcome back, hop on, let's get some inking done." Came from a blonde man sitting with a tattooing needle in his hand.<p>

After Maero gave the man a pound, he took of the torn shirt he had and tossed it on the workbench behind them.

"What I wished to talk to you about is a merging of gangs, to take over this city." He announced once he set himself down in the tattooing chair, Carlos noticed the tattooist and grinned nudging Li.

"You're Matt, the lead in the 'Feed Dogs'" Carlos was a bit awed,

"Tattooist, guitarist slash singer." He buzzed the needle as he set to work on inking Maero.

Carlos stood watching as Matt worked, "Maero you have a lot of ink." Carlos pointed out.

"I got a lot of canvas friend." Maero admitted proudly.

Li sipped her drink she had from earlier and nodded; "So this merger, what are the conditions?"

"Oh something reasonable of course, how about a 75 – 25 split?" Li's eyebrows shot up, Carlos's eyes darted from the Maero - and him being inked, to Li he had overheard her famous temper and was hoping that she didn't plan on open season right here.

"Uh… the shit kind of deal is that?" Li sneered out.

Just then, Jessica walked back with her arms folded, "It's better than nothing from a washed up has-been."

_Twice, that was twice this skinny bitch threw an insult. _She obviously had no fucking clue who the hell she was talking too.

Li sipped a bit of her drink and spit it out '_accidently' _all over Jessica's face. Barking a laugh that was as cynical and phony as she could muster, Carlos backed up a bit paling.

Using her most dignified voice to show she isn't one to be fucked with,

"I shall not even begin to tell you how absurd you are in thinking for one moment I would accept a merger such as the one you so graciously offered. I will however, leave your humble… dwelling, before your further insult my comrade, intelligence or I."

With an over-dramatic bow, she tossed her empty cup in the trash and exited the building, leaving a furious couple behind.

Once in the car and a good distance away, Carlos snapped out of his shock.

"Boss, did you just?" He didn't finish his thought when Li hit the steering wheel.

"Hell yeah, the hell he thinking, he is lucky I didn't skin him or his little tramp too." The Third Street leader was fuming.

The profanity she used - on the way back to the Main HQ, would of made a sailor blush.

"Boss, I'm sorry I didn't know that was what he was going to offer." Carlos felt like he failed in his duty, he was asked to get information, on the gang to the south, and his lead - never informed him of what was really going on.

"Nah, nothing to worry about, that bitch and his bitch better think again, but I doubt they will. I saw someone who could prove useful." Li patting Carlos shoulder.

Spotting Shaundi heading to the bar, she asked where Pierce was as Li was already dialing Gat. Once all the Generals and her right hand man, where in one place, she recalled her conversation earlier that evening.

"What?" came from the group.

"I said, I am considering what my Uncle said, I was supposed to lead the Ronin and it was set for me too from the time I was born, look long story short. I'm a Saint, and if I consider the negotiations the Japanese Ronin will be Saint's. "

"Better weapons and damn global domination… I'm all for it." Johnny knocked back a shot of JD.

"Mass marketing, I can see it now - we will have our own clothing line, mascots, and a banging ass Energy drink." Pierce received a few questioning looks.

Shaundi and Carlos just nodded and took a drink for their poison of choice.

"That's up to you Boss, we will be behind you 100%." Shaundi lifted her glass.

The others agreed and lifted their glasses as well. Li smiled announcing her next move,

"A'ight, with that out the way The Brotherhood is next to fall. Stilwater will be under control how it should be. While Carlos gathers the information we need we will be taking over their source of income."

* * *

><p>Johnny pulled Li's elbow and signaled to the office, he went ahead and waited for her as he took a seat at her desk.<p>

Li walked in closed the door behind her and took a seat across from her lover, sighing she settled into the plush chair.

"Li, I need you to know that I am right behind you in what the fuck ever - you are trying to do. Second you are my heart, I will walk through hell for you, but are you going to be aight with this shit?" Gat laid his glasses down on the glass desk in front of him as he looked at Li.

Li smiled briefly then her look went a bit more serious, her whole attitude went dark, she sat up and placed her elbows on the desk.

"I wasn't sure about this shit either, this fell into my lap and I have been riding this shit out…" She paused as her eyes narrowed slightly in thought, she continued with a faraway look in her Honey eyes.

"This shit got me killed, for doing what one fucking coward couldn't, and don't think for a second I am going to let that walk." Li got up and started to pace, she looked visibly agitated, as if she wanted to tell Gat what went down when she went to visit Troy that second time.

"Me getting my ass sent into a five year coma was not what was supposed to happen. It killed my Grandmother you're not stupid so you know that Akuji was her maiden name." She stopped and looked at Johnny who sat back and listened.

"I my mother died giving birth to me, my father was killed by a fellow Ronin for going outside of race, at least that is what I was told. Nana took me to Kazuo and presented me as the daughter of his youngest brother."

"It was said that Kazuo held me and could feel power radiating from me, he had the Shinto bless me and declared me future leader of the Ronin – for shunning his brother, even though his wife was due with Shogo in the following year. Needless to say the bitch was jealous tried to kill me, and here I am."

Li stood with her arms folded and looking as defiant as ever, even in her infancy, she still survived, albeit a hell of a lot of help but here she is.

Johnny cleared his throat and nodded, "Power you defiantly have, you're the baddest bitch ever; your body count matches mine." He smirked as he stood, crossing the room to pull her into his arms.

Li scoffed, "Shut that shit up…. Will you come with me, I couldn't think of anyone better having my back."

Gat kissed her forehead, "I will _always _have your back."

* * *

><p>Carlos had spent a few days doing a bit of digging on The Brotherhood, and found that the mechanic of the Saint's former rivals, the Westside Rollerz, was currently working for Maero, "That's who she saw."<p>

Donnie was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry this one took a long while to update, I am getting the 5th chapter ready for reading. If things run correctly I will managed to incorporate the Third installment of S.R series. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a comfortable partly cloudy day over Stilwater.

Li gotten up early and needed to visit with her grandmother, she drove through downtown and picked up Johnny, stopped by the florist on the way getting several bouquets of beautiful roses, then preceded to the Cemetery.

They both placed flowers at Aisha's plot, then leaving Johnny to speak to Ish, she walked to her Grandmother's mausoleum and proceeded to clean it, placing flowers in the few vases at the corners of the risen marble casket.

"Hey Nana… shit," She paused not sure if she should speak this aloud, knowing her spirit would be watching always.

"Sorry… I'm a bit stressed, I called the Akuji clan and I'm considering taking the Ronin over for the greater good. I know it isn't the life you wanted for me, but the things I have the Saints doing is for the greater good."

Li had to laugh at herself, how was a demolition mob going to plant trees and flowers? "I hope it will work out for the best, but I will make sure you have flowers while I am gone. Love you and I will be back soon." Li kissed the cool stone lid and let her fingers slide across the surface as she walked out.

Seeing that Gat wasn't ready she walked over to her Voxel, leisurely sitting herself on the hood. Pulling her phone out she scrolled through her missed calls, and then through her contacts, stopping on a number made her train of thought derail entirely.

Li sat looking at the phone number in her phone, she did nothing but stare at it for the past half hour, she needed to call it, but something kept her from making the call.

Dexter Jackson was her friend, or so she thought, he dropped his flag but from what she had heard on the tapes, it was like, he never wanted to be a Saint in the first place, and just maybe he knew where Julius is.

* * *

><p><em>Dex threw his hands up in frustration, "Its LOS Carnales, or THE Carnales… you know what never mind, Li come on, this idiot wouldn't know Spanish if Alejandro himself woke from the dead to talk to him."<em>

_Dex stormed out of the office with Li trying to contain herself with a slack-jawed Troy looking on._

_"You should of known better, Dex has been on this for a while, and if I recall, his mother is Hispanic, don't piss the man off." Li left a gaping Troy standing to pick his jaw off the floor._

_Once outside Li had to ask, it wasn't like him to blow his top like that, out of all of them, Dex was the most level headed of the group._

_"Dex, the hell crawled up your ass and nested?" Li never one for holding her tongue - asked as soon as they settled in the car._

_Dex just sighed as he looked out the window of the car, "Nothing, let's go grab something to eat." _

_Dex was not sure if he should even tell Li that he was offered a position with Ultor Corp. It would get him out of the headache that he was already in and make an honest living, instead of dealing with the shit he knew he was too smart for._

* * *

><p>"Li, Li?"<p>

Gat's voice interrupted her thought, snapping her out of her daze, gripping her phone a little tighter she looked up to see Gat looking at hr puzzled,

"Baby you a'ight?" He placed his hand on her shoulder - he saw the name briefly and said nothing more.

"Yeah." Li drawled out, as she put her phone in her hip pocket, she walked around and sat in the passenger's seat.

Johnny started the car and pulled off towards the mall downtown. "What are you planning?"

That was a simple enough question, with an even simpler answer, "A talk to the muthafucker that killed me."

Johnny nodded, "Simple enough, I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

Li refused to answer, she didn't want Gat coming with her, she needed to do this alone, Julius Little placed her into this, more or less, and she was going to return the favor – permanently.

* * *

><p><em>To do list:<em>

_1) __Have a talk with Donnie._

_2) __Take out the Brotherhood – working on it…_

_3) _**_Kill Julius Little_**_!_

~*S.R 2*~

By late afternoon and great sex with Johnny, Li went in search of an old "friend". Li had gotten information from Carlos that the Brotherhood's chief mechanic was still in his old area of Chinatown. After stopping to grab a bite to eat, she spotted the neon sign over the garage.

Exiting her car she walked inside to pay the man a visit,

"Excuse me but is Donnie available, I need him to take a look at my ride, and I heard he was the best." Li sweetly asked one of the workers who stood gawking after she stepped from her Raycaster.

"Nah, he ain't here, but I can take a look at it." The red head worker asked.

"That's ok, I'll just stop back by later." And she walked out in search of Donnie once more.

~*S.R 2 *~

Pulling out her cell she went to give Shaundi a call, maybe the street cams they monitored may had picked up something. Just as she with to call, she spotted a Voxel parked by the water and its driver standing near the edge.

Parking her car she sat for a moment, "Donnie could of saved Lin, stupid fuck." Li got out and walked up to the red clad mechanic.

Donnie stood there saying his little prayer to the woman who infiltrated the West Side Rollerz Lin. Donnie didn't care what side she was on, he loved her for her knowledge of cars, as well as her no bullshit attitude.

He tossed a ring of flowers into the water that was hr final resting place. Li remembered that day well –

~* S.R *~

_Li sat in the church with Dex, Troy and Johnny._

_"How old are you?" the three men asked at the same time._

_"17 my birthday is in a few months, why?" She answered, not seeing how it made a difference, it wasn't like she had time for anyone, with her constant running around with the Saints._

_Troy bit the inside of his cheek, she was young and he was slowly starting to fall for her, but he had his secrets and when he first met her – when Julius was recruiting her, he didn't want her to be a part of this._

_Dex just raised an eyebrow as he shook his head, muttering about how insane Julius was for getting her involved in all of this. "You need to be in school." Dex voiced as he left to head to his crib._

_Taking slight offence to something he didn't know she shouted after his retreating form, "I finished school, graduated high honors!" hoping she made her point clear._

_Johnny smirked, "You don't look like it, but then again I don't look like I have a eight inch cock, so I guess we are both full of surprises." He walked away without another word._

_Li stood there shocked that he would even spit that out, but then again its Johnny so one would expect it, Troy patted her on the shoulder and headed for home. Julius walked in just as Johnny left, _

_"Lin said you are doing a hell of a job with the Rollerz, keep it up, have you heard from Lin?"_

_Just then Li's cell rang, "Yeah, its her." She answered the phone._

_"Hey, we were just talking about you."_

_There was a brief pause before Lin answered, "Yeah, meet me up at the pool hall, the Rollerz are getting into something big." The conversation cut off before Li could ask anything else._

_Li looked up at Julius with a confused look, "That didn't sound like her, I mean…"_

_Julius nodded, "Don't let me hold you up, you know how she hates waiting."_

_"Yeah, I'll catch you later." Li headed for the pool hall. _

~* S.R *~

_When Li arrived at the hall, it was empty, unusual for a weekday, and she saw the door to the back room cracked open, _

_"Hello?"_

_No answer, Li poked her head in with her hand on her gun, Lin was unconscious tied to a chair – Li looked around for anyone that may try to sneak up on her, _

_"Lin?" Li gruffly whispered, as she went to untie the Lieutenant, "Lin, wake up."_

_Just as she had gotten the last knot undone, she was struck from behind by something heavy. Groggy Li turned over, she could make out two people, as she groaned in pain. She heard the name Sharp. _

_That was the Uncle of Price, the next thing Li was struck again and she blacked out._

_Li felt herself being kicked, it was dark and she could hear Lin calling to her._

_"Li, yo, say something, shit, wake the hell up."_

_Li kicked Lin in response, "Damnit woman, you didn't have to kick me._

_"Ow… shit, I guess you're alright. Damnit, wait you hear that?"_

_"Yeah, that a car pulling up?"_

_"Shh..."_

_They could both hear the muffled talking of two people, as they came closer to the trunk they could hear Donnie._

_"Ok, we will be alright, don't worry." Lin was always thinking on her feet._

_The trunk opened and a rush of fresh air came in, Donnie looked in the trunk and saw Li and then gasped as he saw also Lin._

_Lin couldn't finish her plea before she was shot in the stomach, Li couldn't scream, she looked at Lin then turned to see Sharp turn the gun on her._

_Li blacked out from the pain._

_Lin was holding on, "Li, wake up girl. You can't let a little wound like that stop you. WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

_"I'm awake, you aight?" Li sucked in hard to hold in some of the pain._

_"Li, did you hear what that asshole Donnie said… he called me… his…. Girl." She was gone._

_Li struggled past the pain as she twisted to bring her hands in front of her. Once she managed she fished around in the darkened trunk and found a crowbar, franticly she chipped at the lock from the inside, she finally popped it – water rushed in once the trunk lifted. _

_As Li grabbed onto Lin's arm she started to swim to the surface her pant leg caught Lin's body floated to the surface and Li struggled once more to free herself_

_With her hands still bound she slid the pants off. Having struggled the way she did she lost so much blood she passed out._

_Li coughed up water, she continued to cough the offending water from her lungs, she gripped her side, her mind went to the last thing she remembered._

_"LIN!" Li screamed as she struggled to get free, Troy grabbed the squirming girl by the waist as the air bubbles from the spot where the car sank, Lin's lifeless body floated facedown her hands tied behind her, with her lighter gripped tightly in her hand._

_"Lin… no.." Li cried into Troy's shirt._

~* S.R 2 *~

Donnie turned around to a gun nestled right between his eyes, and at the end of the polished steel was the Saints leader. He looked up the barrel of her gun he paled.

Donnie's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit."

"You haven't seen me since Sharp had Lin and I tied up in the trunk of Lin's ride and all you can say is "Oh shit?" pussy."

Donnie swallowed hard, "You're supposed to be dead."

Li smirked, "That'll work." Li grabbed Donnie by his collar and threw him in his car.

"Oh god, don't kill me, what do whatever you want, just please don't kill me!" Donnie whined as he squirmed in the passenger seat.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not going to kill you… yet, You're going to help me out first." Li's cat grin would make milk curdle.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office in Purgatory, Li was going over paperwork of the new prostitutes she politely relived Maero of, getting them cleaned up and looking some-what decent was a task. Pierce had come in with another stack of papers in hand, grinning ear to ear.<p>

Li raised an eyebrow and just watched as he placed himself in the chair across from her,

"Oh, come the hell in, I'm doing nothing in particular, have a fuckin seat. What is it Pierce I am working." She bit out.

Li then went back to reading. She was almost done – still early enough for the sun to be up, and needed to check up on a few more things before she met up with Johnny.

"Nothing much Boss, just the accounts from the last two weeks, and with numbers looking this good, I think it is time we… You could start investing in a few things." He waved the stack he held in his hand.

Li looked up and waited for the man to continue before she kicked him out, she was already having a nagging feeling and didn't need Pierce's chipper attitude to further spoil her mood.

The dark skinned man cleared his throat, "Right, well, the profits from the hos are turning out great, and I saw this shop that could be a front, it was the bar down by the College… we could buy it and make twice as much."

Li nodded slowly.

"As far as investing, you look good, and I know I look good, and there are some people who we pass out on the streets and they try to dress like us…"

Li just stared at him, she felt her phone vibrate, looking to see whom it was she immediately picked up.

"Meet you where? Yeah, I'll be there soon. Later." She hung up, slipped on her shoes, and headed to the door, knowing Pierce was in the middle of talking she finished his thought for him.

"Pierce, make it happen, Saint Street Wear or Planet Saints right? Just make sure it sells." Li left to meet with Carlos.

* * *

><p>Standing on the platform waiting for the train was not something she had in mind when she drove to the waterfront. She called to have her car picked up and was still waiting for the train when her car was on its way back to the garage.<p>

Around five minutes later she is boarding the train, looking to see her youngest lieutenant isn't where he said he would meet her.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath, she looked from one end of the car to the other, she sighed and saw someone during her second sweep closing the door of the next car.

The man was wearing a black shirt and royal purple track pants, black sneakers with dark shades, Li raised an eyebrow when the man nodded at her then turned his back.

"No shit." Li smirked, as she knew how the man was, "Just play along." She walked up to him and turned her back.

Trying desperately not to laugh at how amusing this situation is she figure what-the-hell,

Clearing her throat – and containing her laughter, "The Saint of all Saints stands?"

The man with a mild Hispanic accent answered, "In Purgatory."

Li's eyes rolled in her head as she took a deep breath, her nostrils flared as tears filled her eyes.

"Seriously, you are lucky as shit it's you."

"I thought someone was following me." Carlos answered.

"Too many spy movies, what reason have you dragged me out here?"

Carlos looked around, "I got nothing, after what you did with Donnie, no one is talking."

Li sighed, "You have nothing at all, there has got to be something we can work with."

Carlos thought for a few, and he leaned in a bit closer to his friend, "I did hear something about a shipment, but other than that, I have no details."

Li nodded, "That's better than nothing… wait a minute…" Li stood staring out of the window of the train.

"What is it boss." Carlos looked out and saw nothing but the nuclear power plant across the ocean.

The train pulled to a stop, the other passengers got off, Li grabbed Carlos' hand and led him out into the night air.

"Maero said he has a lot of canvas left, I'm about to splatter paint all over it." Giving Carlos' hand a squeeze she pointed to a car, she popped the lock as they drove to grab a bite to eat.

"Carlos don't worry, I'll make a banger out of you if it kills me." Li did her best to reassure the youngest member of her crew.

Carlos just hung his head, felling that he may not be cut out for this life, all he seems to do is disappoint Li.

The day after tomorrow Maero was going to have a awesome new tattoo, courtesy of the Third Street Saints.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter next week.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Leave your name and your number and I'll get with you when I can.'_

_"Carlos meet at Club Koi near Purgatory, haven't seen or heard from you in a few days, you better show up. Later."_

* * *

><p>Li checked herself in the mirror once more, the skintight deep purple, kimono mini dress was begging to go out tonight, and she was more than willing to let it be. She strapped on a sexy pair of heels, with a simple silver necklace and a diamond fleur de lis pendent nestled just above her breast.<p>

Her hair was clipped on the sides with diamonds pins she even placed tiny studs at the corners of her eyes like eyeliner. Li grabbed her purse and her gun, and then headed out of the door.

Li called Carlos once she was in front of the Club, she had people looking for him, but nothing turned up. She figured he was working hard and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Club Koi was jumping tonight Li had invited all the Saints – who could make it, out to celebrate. Tattoos being done at one end of the club, alcohol all over, strippers and of course Shaundi brought the drugs, it was for Carlos, he held his own, during a scuffle with several of the Brotherhood when they took over a few of their strong holds.<p>

"WOOO!" Li cheered from behind the counter – of the second bar as she mixed the drinks,

"I call this shit… Toxic!" She raised her glass and the light bounced off the neon green liquid in the martini glass, it had black light ice cubes in it to make it glow.

The whole club cheered, Brotherhood was going down slowly and it was as good a time as any to throw a party.

Shaundi shouted over the music, "Boss when you learn to make drinks this good?"

"It's a hobby!" Li laughed, as they were having a genuinely good time, Johnny strode up on his Boss, then politely tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the manager's office, smacking her on the ass along the way.

"That's right smack that ass Gat!" One of the Saints shouted as he closed the door behind the both of them.

Li was trying to cover her ass, she could feel him laughing under her.

"You ain't getting away, remember you're mine." He placed her down on the desk, then taking her face in his hands, giving her a kiss that would melt the icebergs.

Gat rubbed his hands up her exposed thighs, Li wrapped her arms around his neck moaning into his mouth when his fingers found her moist folds.

"You should of known better than to wear a accessible dress." Gat slid a finger inside of her and stroked her insides.

Li leaned back on the desk knocking a few of the items that was on the desk off, Gat continued to stroke her.

"Oh no, on your stomach, ass in the air." Gat ordered her.

Li happily turned over Johnny started to undo his belt, hiked her skirt over her ass and settled between her legs. Grabbing her hip Li braced herself, in one push he was inside of her, her sex was tighter than a glove, and made his mind fog with nothing but thoughts of her.

Johnny continued to enjoy her when her phone rang, caught up in having her need filled she knew the call may be important, reaching behind her and slowing Johnny's movement, she pulled her phone out and looked at the number.

"Carlos, where the hell are you?" There was silence on the other end, "Carlos are you…"

"Hey, yeah, sorry the houseboy is a bit tied up at the moment, oh and thank you for giving my man a new facial I hope you will like your little houseboy's." and the phone went dead.

"Oh God no." Li breathed, as she pushed Johnny back.

"Li, not right now, no." Johnny pleaded as he slowly stroked her. Li relaxed slightly, then shoved Johnny off of her, she pulled her dress down and ran out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Saints, Carlos is in trouble and we need to find him now!" Li and several others exited the club, once outside, Li sent a text to all the Saints who were out on patrol, '<em>Search the warehouse district, Carlos has been kidnapped!'<em>

All of her members pulled off and she set out to find Donnie, Li's Venom tired screeched on the pavement as she floored it to the last place she knew he may be held up - with some bodyguards after what she did to him the last time.

Her car slid to a stop in front of his garage in Chinatown seeing he was indeed cowering behind several of the Brotherhood. Stashing her gun in her sash Li got out of the car and stormed into the garage, she dodged a blow from one of the members as she ducked and found a crowbar on one of the many shelves catching two members in the side, she threw the heavy metal down with a clatter. Grabbing a gas can there were three more members who were guarding Donny, she tossed the can in the room pulling her gun out she stepped through the archway,

"Take one step or make one move, you will die." She stared down all three members who then roared and went to lunge, Li took one shot, and the gas can exploded. Li stepped back and listened to the Brotherhood lackeys scream in pain.

Once they finished thrashing about Li stepped in and shot them once then headed into the office, Donny was hiding behind one of the filing cabinets with a bat in his hand. Li opened the door and didn't see him right away narrowing her eyes she stepped in that's when a bat came swinging right at her head Li just narrowly blocked it with her arm.

"FUCK!" she screamed in pain, then growled as she looked at the Brotherhood's mechanic, "You son of a bitch." Balling her left hand into a fist, she rubbed her forearm – testing to see if she had a broken bone.

Finding her arm was just sore and not broken she grabbed the bat and threw it back at Donny, while the cowardly man was busy scrambling to hold on to the bat, Li came across his face with a right hook then a left sharply to his stomach.

"Where is Carlos!"

"I don't know!" He hissed

Li grabbed him by the collar and shoved him across the desk, she watched as he fell back end over end crashing to the floor. She came around the other side and kicked Donny in the stomach, "Where is Carlos!"

Li growled through her teeth as she hefted Donny to his feet, she came across his face with several slaps then slammed his head onto the desk.

"Carlos where is he?"

Donny blubbered, "Maero's hide out."

"Where?"

Donny spit out some blood, "The docks, there is a warehouse over near the docks."

Li pulled Donny to her car and popped the trunk, shoving him inside, "Please don't kill me, please!" he whimpered as she closed the truck.

"Pray that Carlos is alive."

* * *

><p>Li sped in and through traffic her friend and lieutenant was in danger, her phone rang she reached over and picked it up,<p>

"Hello?"

The sound of gunfire was popping off in the background,

"There are some of the Brotherhood has us pinned down…" Some more gunfire,

"Over here, shit… over here by the warehouses."

"Carlos is at the docks, I'm heading there now." She hung up the phone and dialed her other three lieutenants,

"Carlos is being held at the docks, I sent others to go find him, but there others who are in a shoot out by their HQ, I may need back up."

"Right Boss." Shaundi hung up.

"Pierce, take the chopper to the docks."

"On it." Pierce hung up.

"Li, I'm on my way to you." Johnny hung up.

* * *

><p><em>'Carlos your ass better be ok.' <em>Li pushed the button to lower the top to her Venom, it was dark out as she neared the docks, but there was movement from a few trucks – the lights along the blood red monster trucks signaled that they were indeed moving.

The sound of whooping a hollering along with gunshots as the trucks sped up the dirt path by the sea.

_'Carlos your ass better be ok.' _Li's adrenaline was working overtime, her heart pumped as she ran her car over the barrier on her left, landing behind the trucks. Swerving to stay on the road and not flip the car, a gunshot whizzed past her head, she ducked and swerved again – she shot over the windshield firing back, hitting one of the tires.

Li shot again shooting out the second back tire, the truck swerved off the road Li took shots at the driver, she turned to steer the car with her knee setting the car on cruise control, she fired hitting the driver and the two others that where in the truck.

Li turned around settling back in the drivers seat, moving her hair out of her eyes she looked up horrified.

In the dust she made out a body from the lights of her car, "CARLOS!" Li sped the car up trying her best to catch up; pressing the button on her cell she signaled Johnny, Pierce, and Shaundi to her location.

Setting the car back to cruise control she opened fire at the back window of the Brotherhood truck, she hit the driver because she swerved whipping Carlos behind the truck.

"Fuck!" Li fired again hitting the driver in the back of the head, the truck slowed down coming to a slow roll. Li floored it to swing the car in front of the truck forcing it to stop. Li punched the trunk open and scrambled out of the car. Donny was shaking in the fetal position and she pushed him and got her crowbar.

Running to the back of the monster truck she saw Carlos in the bright red taillights, his face was swollen - black and blue, bloodied, and his lips chapped. She saw his hands bound and a thick chain wrapped around his ankles – that were tied to the bumper of the truck.

"Carlos, I'm going to get you out of here, you hear me?" Li touched his face and it was hot, she ran to her car grabbing the knife she keeps under the seat. She went back to Carlos cutting the plastic ties the bit into his wrist, he moaned in pain as his arms lifelessly fell to the ground.

_'Where the hell is everyone?' _Li went back to her car and grabbed her phone, then to the trunk grabbing a bottle of water.

"Where the fuck are you Peirce, Carlos has been drug, where the FUCK ARE YOU!" Li was in tears, she opened the bottle spilling some of the water.

"I'm on my way Boss, ETA ten minutes."

Li hung up the phone and lifted Carlos head as carefully as she could, teary she poured some of the water slowly into his mouth, and Carlos coughed, gagging and groaning.

"Carlos, you look like shit, but I cannot have you sleeping." Li sniffled; Carlos made a sound that was almost a chuckle.

"Peirce is on his way, I have Donny locked in the trunk of the car, Shaundi is…. Maybe getting into trouble and Johnny should be on his way…We are going to get you to a hospital as soon as Peirce brings his ass here." Li looked up as a helicopter passed overhead.

Li poured a bit more water into his mouth, and dabbed some on his lips, "Carlos you have to get through this… you're my Brother. You have to pull through." Carlos raised a hand and Li took it, the boy had no strength. "You'll be ok, you will."

Carlos went limp, his head falling limply to the side. "Carlos?"

* * *

><p>Johnny pulled up a few minutes later and Peirce was just flying overhead, Li hunched over rocking the third Lieutenant sobbing.<p>

Johnny came over pulling Li up, Carlos still lying in her lap, Peirce rushed over with a few other Saints members and started to cut the chain, they tried to move Carlos but Li held on to him.

"Li, let him go, we have to get him to the hospital." Johnny helped Li up from the ground. She was covered in his blood Li closed her eyes.

"I'm going to kill her, that skinny bitch will pay for this. Then I'm going to kill Maero."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the incident Stillwater was hot and muggy, Li sat at her desk finishing some paper work, sighing Li pulled out her phone scrolling through her list she pressed the call button.<p>

"It took you long enough to call." A male voice came from the other end.

"I have been busy, where is Julius?"

A snort came from the other end, "Call me when you are ready to meet, I heard about your little friend." The call ended shortly after.

Li looked at the phone and sighed, she then went through her contacts finding a number she needed to call.

"Mushi Mushi?"

"Yes, this is Akuji Kyouki - san, may I speak with Manbu Hajime – san." Spoke in her most proper Japanese.

A moment or two later the receiver was picked up and a deep clearing of a male's throat could be heard, "Kyouki –san, it is a pleasure to hear from you. Have you come to a decision?"

"I have, I will head to Japan in a year's time… I have several things to tie up here before I assume control."

"Very good, we await your word until then."

Li hung up, and closed her eyes exhaling slowly, Peirce entered the office soon after, "Hey Boss got a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I had a talk with a few people and they want us to do a few photo shoots." Peirce grinned as he sat across from the Saints leader.

"Photo shoot? Peirce, in all honesty this will have to wait, I have a ton of things on my mind, and right now I do need to go to the hospital." Li got up and Peirce followed her.

"Yeah but this will be… a good opportunity to put our face on the market." He stumbled a bit then continued, "We are already doing well and the people are looking up to us."

Li nodded her agreement. "Peirce, you're my friend, but with Carlos in the hospital he along with finding that shipment he spoke of and several other things… those take my interest, not some damn photo shoot."

Peirce looked like Li kicked his puppy, Li smirked, "Just make it happen, we will talk about it later." The elevator opened and Li stepped in.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the musty dilapidated church Li saw Troy standing near her car. "What in the hell do you want?"<p>

Troy looked up smiling slightly, she was wearing deep purple short shorts, a camisole top of a light purple, her black ballet shoes clicked slightly on the pavement, and her hair pulled into a neat ponytail.

"I don't want anything; I just thought I would go with you to the hospital."

"I do not remember calling you." Li unlocked her car and opened the door, Troy got in the passenger side.

Li looked over and pointed her gun to Troy's temple "Get the fuck out of my car!"

"Trust me, let's just go."

Li scoffed, "Serious, why the fuck would I trust your ass?"

Troy closed the passenger side door then reached over and close Li's door, "Just drive."

On the way to the hospital, Li and Troy said nothing, they pulled into the parking lot, Johnny was just leaving spotting Troy exiting Li's car Li stepped in from of Johnny and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just leave it for now, how is Carlos?"

"Go see, I'll be out here, love you baby." He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

Li moaned slightly, "Love you too. I'll be out after a while."

* * *

><p>Johnny waited until Li walked in the building before turning to Troy, "What part of stay the fuck away from her do you not understand?"<p>

Troy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, "Maero is working for Dane, just thought you may be interested."

Johnny had to admit that it would be a lot easier to find things out with Troy being the police chief, "You still have feelings for her?"

Troy didn't stop his walking, "Gat, that is my business and not yours." The chief open the door to his car and got in, pulling off without another word.

* * *

><p>Li opened the door to Carlos' room, the swelling in his face was down and he was sleeping, Li pulled the chair up closer to his bedside scraping it on the floor, she paused slightly then went to sit down.<p>

"Boss?" Came a groggy voice.

Li looked to see her friend looking over at her, "Hey hombre, que pasa?"

Carlos chuckled, "Much better, I wanted to apologize I screwed up, I thought that I could do what you asked, but they… they." Carlos started to tear.

Li got up and kissed his forehead, "Carlos it's my fault, I put too much on you, I should of known better I'm just really glad you're better, I'm pulling you out of this shit."

"Boss no I can do this, I just, I have information." He started to cry, Li just shook her head no, the thought of losing another of her friends wasn't happening.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you, give me the information and you are no longer running with this gang shit." Li folded her arms and glared at Carlos the young Lieutenant nodded, Li was tearing remembering how Carlos looked weeks before, thinking she just barely made it to get to him.

"I overheard Maero talking they have a lot of money riding in from overseas… Then they…" Carlos clammed up again.

"Yo, it's aight, you rest, I'll stop by soon, we have to spring you out of here, the food is horrible." With a smile Li gave him a kiss pulling out her phone, "Shaundi any sightings on Jessica?"

"Nope, how is Carlos?"

"Better, let me know I need to go do some shopping want to come?"

"No I have a photo shoot with _How High_ mag, Peirce set it up, I'll hit you up after."

Li laughed, and hung up leaving the hospital Johnny was sitting on the car waiting. "Hey baby, want to grab something to eat?"

Johnny pulled her close and just held her, "Yeah, Troy has a thing for you, can I fuck him up?"

"Sadly no, but if he steps out of line I'll let you have first shot." Li chuckled and got into her car, Johnny followed getting into his own, they pulled off in a race to the Poseidon Palace.

Pulling her phone out, "Kate, yeah it's me, I'm going to need a room the King's suite. Thanks." Li had a bit of making up to do and really needed to unwind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **How High mag, is just a made up magazine cover I threw in for Shaundi's love of anything drug related. Minor editing was done by my RL friend reyvatielsongstress here on FF. ~*Thanks Cookie-Pie*~_


	7. Chapter 7

Li was pacing her downtown loft, cranky and exceptionally agitated today it decided to rain, it was warm rain but rain none the less. Looked like the sky decided to open up, pouring huge drops of water from the sky, no one was out save for a few cars with their lights reflecting off of the pavement.

"DAMNIT!" Li grunted, She planned to go out in search of Jessica but God had other plans. "Fine, I can take a hint. No hurting people today." The sky rumbled in response.

Li raised her arms above her head and stretched, then cranking her neck side to side to loosen it up. Grabbed the remote of her stereo, the music instantly played one of her favorites, she started to sway to the intro of the song letting the music run through her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The music picked up and so did her steps, frustration slowly melting away. Li was once again engrossed in her music than the world outside, Johnny, Shaundi, Carlos and Pierce came in out of the soggy weather to discuss the happenings with the Brotherhood.

Loud muffled bass, ass shaken beats came Li's dance area, Pierce wheeled Carlos in and they discarded their coats and shoes.

Shaundi hurried and went to peek in, "Awe shit, Boss throwing down!" Shaundi went it, as Pierce followed with Carlos. Johnny put the food away and joined them.

The next song changed to a sultry rumba beat, Li followed by Shaundi, their hips swayed one way then the next, Carlos smiled nodding his head to the beat, Johnny slid up behind Li and Pierce to Shaundi, twisted and turned before long they all were laughing and having a good time.

They all continued like that for a while, Carlos even got to dance a bit, Li's frustration drastically subsided, they went on with other things and a good meal filled their stomachs.

"Hey you guys want to watch a routine I started a long while ago… I know we should be more concerned with other shit, but this is one I have been working on for a while."

Shaundi wheeled Carlos back into the mini studio and the others took a seat on the couch.

"You seem to be full of energy today." Pierce pointed out, the others agreed. Johnny had plans for that energy later _'if'_ the others left.

"Yeah, it rains I get really ticked, so I throw on some music and dance the hell out of it. Once I get going its kinda hard to stop."

Li searched for the song list, "Ahh, here we go.. ok its still need work but here are the basics."

The music flowed from the speakers to her whole body. She mixed dance with martial arts, she smiled the whole time, and from the large widows the wall sized floor to ceiling mirror brought the reflection of the setting sun.

"Yo that was bad ass, what did you quit dancing for?" Pierce got a serious punch in his arm from Johnny.

"Babe look that shit right there was serious. Go take a shower, Ill make you some tea. Lets go Stupid you gonna help."

"What I do, all I did was ask a question?" Pierce grumbled as Johnny grabbed him by his shirt.

Shaundi stepped up, "Show me that one it went kinda quick." She started to make the motions Li had made Li showed her and they went through the dance one more. Carlos left out of the room and followed the others to the kitchen.

"Guys Shaundi and Li are dancing, Johnny why did Li stop dancing." Carlos questioned as he locked the wheelchair and got up to sit at the counter.

Johnny went to the cabinet and pulled out the canister of tealeaves, "Li… damn girl has talent. She wanted to be the next Ish." He pointed to Pierce where the mugs where. "She was almost gunned down, Troy and Julius – the former Leader of the Saints, saved her life offered her a position and here we are."

"That don't make no sense, if she wanted to be the next Aisha then she should of just did that."

"Pierce shut the fuck up, she couldn't afford it, from what I found out – cause she damn sure didn't tell anybody else… She was underage working at On Track, to help with her grandmother cause from the time she was little she been in avoiding the gang life."

"What does that mean?" Carlos grabbed an apple taking a bite.

"What that means is, the Gang life is in her blood, her Grandmother left with Li after Akuji's wife tried to kill her. We all know she is thinking about taking over the Ronin."

Li walked in with a towel patting hr face dry, "No, I plan on taking them over. I let them know that when I finish here, I'll head over to make the Saints stronger."

They all nodded Li went for her shower. The others continued to discuss the pending trip overseas.

* * *

><p>Li got up early and fixed everyone breakfast, they stayed up late into the night talking over the downfall of the Brotherhood, as well Li's <em>To Do List.<em>

"Aight I'm heading to _Impressions, _ A few outfits I need to get, Shaundi you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna meet up with a few friends to see how the Loa Dust has been selling."

"Da fuck, you smoke it!"

Shaundi just laugh as Li headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>Li looked over the suit she had on, turning around in the mirror, "I like this one, but is it possible to get a smaller pin stripe?"<p>

The sales associate nodded and scribbled in her notepad, Li's phone vibrated, "Yeah?"

"You won't believe who just tried to run me over."

* * *

><p>Li pulled up in the bank's parking lot Shaundi was waiting checking her gun, Li stepped out putting her gun in the back of her jeans.<p>

"I'll grab her and you cover me, you ready?"

"You know it Boss."

Jessica was standing in line waiting for her turn as she chatted on the phone to Maero. Shaundi walked in and right behind Jessica Li stood off to the side and filed out a deposit slip. All the while keeping a watchful eye on the position of the guards, popping an earbud in her ear she picked a good song to bounce too.

Jessica smiled and waved at the teller, the teller buzzed her through, Shaundi walked up to the window and Li followed quickly behind.

Once Li was through the door she winked at the teller, who nodded back. Jessica was just hanging up the phone when she reached the end of the hall to a keypad, Li folded her arms waiting for the code input.

Soon as the door clicked, Li grabbed Jessica, covering her mouth Li whispered in her ear, "Scream and I will snap you white trash neck like pencil." Taking the read-head's cell phone so she couldn't make any contact with Maero.

Shaundi came in shortly after, they loaded up several bags to be picked up later from a few of the Saints who worked in the bank. They slipped out of the back door Shaundi reached Li's car popping the trunk shoving Jessica inside.

"Where are we taking her?" Shaundi asked as took a comfortable ride through the Downtown area.

Li's response was a old song she use to work out too – "Smack My Bitch Up. – By Prodigy"

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

_Crack!_ Was the sound of the chair going across Jessica's small frame.

Li just stood over top of her, Shaundi was getting ill watching Li work Jessica over. Li didn't hold back, she kick, punched and just beat the living shit out of Jessica.

"This is what you did to Carlos?" Li raised her leg and came down with a crushing heel to the woman's ribs.

Jessica screamed, she was heaving, and coughing up nothing…. Li's plan was to give her the _same_ treatment as her guest gave Carlos.

"I asked you a question bitch, do you not speak fucking English?" Li then stepped on her elbow you could the pain Jessica was in, Li bent over, and punched her in her already swollen face.

Shaundi watched Li, it was like the woman was possessed, every move Li made was to inflict the greatest amount of pain, without killing her. It scared Shaundi she slipped out of the room and called Johnny.

Li grabbed Jessica by her hair, dragging the woman by her hair to the door, "I think its time for you to get some air, yes? Is this what you did to Carlos?"

Shaundi's eyes went wide as saucers, the look in Li's eyes was horrifying the way she walked out with Jessica in her hand – limp and dazed, blood dried and wet, coming out from her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Johnny….. Li… Li snapped…. She is taking Jessica outside, I think."

"Follow her, I'll be on my way shortly."

"Right, fuckin hurry." Shaundi trotted to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Grab her legs then get in the car." Li's voice was like ice, but Shaundi did as she was told.<p>

They drove with "Sugar High." blaring through the speakers, shaking the car as they went, their destination was the University Arena, Li was chuckling as they pulled into the sub garage.

Popping the trunk Li pulled Jessica roughly from the trunk. Shaundi was on the phone, "We are at the University, there is a Monster Truck Rally tonight. Jessica is a dead woman."

Li looked around and there was no one in sight, she headed to Jessica's car and popped the truck – Li had the Brotherhood's chick car dropped her days ago as part of her revenge for Carlos… incase he had died that was.

Lifting the woman in the trunk was no easy task, Jessica started to try to fight her way to freedom, with her body weak and hurting there wasn't much use for her to struggle.

"I don't see how you can try to care for your life, all _I _did was give Maero a new hot toxic tat, _You _tried to kill my friend. And since this was part of the plan in case he died, I figure why let it go to waste… GET IT? Toxic Waste? No? Get in the Goddamn trunk."

Slamming the lid down on Jessica's fingers didn't stop Li, she reopened the trunk and let her pull her hand back then closed the trunk once more.

Tucking the keys in her pocket she exited the main stage and went to the Frat loft to clean up. It was still hours before the Rally began and Li had time to eat and drink, Johnny showed up like a bat outta hell, Shaundi was shaking her head.

Li came down the steps looking as if nothing happened, "Hey I got us a few tickets to the Rally, wanna go?"

* * *

><p>After Maero finished his performance while waved to the crowd, Li walked up close to the large man, when he spotted the rival she gingerly tossed him the keys and pointed at the car he crushed last.<p>

Turning to leave she, Johnny and Shaundi listened to his anguished screams echo the arena. Li and her friends left for the evening to handle the Brotherhood's ill-mannered leader Maero's next onslaught.


End file.
